Bloody Kisses
by Freewriter15
Summary: Bella Swan is on a quest to clear her father's name after being acused of murder. On the way she inherited her grandma's old manson, but what she wasn't expecting was to find some unusal guests behind its walls. A story of struggle and dicovery...OCC ExB
1. New Begininngs

***Okay well here the first chapter to my new fan fiction!!!!! I think I'm really going to like writing this! I also want to warn you guys the Edward may be a bit out of character, but not that much. And that the way vampires are attracted to blood is different too but I hope it puts a twist on things!!! Hope you enjoy…**

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings **

I was driving down a wined street; the wind was blowing making the trees shake and send a shiver down my shine. All I could see was darkness other then the small slither of light that the shining full moon set off above my head. It was dead silent and I could hear even the smallest sound from the animals in the forest; the deer running across the land making twigs snap under their feet, the sound of bat wings flying above, the small 'hoots' of owls on the tree braches, and the crickets playing their sweet night song to the world around me.

I turned my head that was now staring at the man next to me. He was a restate agent or in other words, a very annoying, pestering man that won't stop grinning like a stupid idiot. I kind of felt like punching him, then we'll see if you'll be grinning with your two front teeth missing, I thought to myself with a smirk. The only reason I had allowed him to come with me was because i had no other way to get to the mansion and my bike was already there. He turned his head every so slightly and caught me staring.

"So, how are you feeling? You excited? Worried? I've heard the mansions in kind of bad shape, are you sure you want it? We're always here if you need it off your hands," he said, his stupid grin getting even bigger.

I turned my head back to my window and crossed my arms across my chest, "I know," was all I said and he fell quiet. I guess should explain.

My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer that people call me Bella. I am about 5'5, with dark brown hair and eyes, and I'm in the middle of making a big decision. You see I had this Grandmother – who I had no knowledge of whatsoever – past away about a month ago. I discovered that she lived in a small town call Forks in Washington which I would like to mention is about 48% water and rain, 48% trees and forest and the other 4% are people; yeah its not very populated. My main reason for not knowing her is do to the fact that she was my mother's mother and since my mom died when I was three I see as to how we never had a chance to meet. Well anyway, after she pasted away she left behind a HUGE mansion, and I'm not exaggerating. It is said to have nine different bedrooms, eleven baths, and even two kitchens; I figured there's a little stretch of detail there. Though, the most weird part is she was there all alone, just her in that giant monster of a house. I've heard that my grandfather lived there too but pasted away a few years ago. But still TWO people, I just don't know. Maybe they liked there privacy…

Okay so that's where I come in. Once my grandmother pasted there was no one to take care of the house and it was suppose to go to my mother, but since she's died, its mine. When I first found out I was in a complete and utter shock. Me, get a house, for free. I thought it couldn't be real. At that time I was living in a very, very small apartment with just two rooms; I'm on my own.

My father worked as a police officer in my old town of Phoenix, Arizona. One day he was on duty and found a man dead out in the middle of the desert with a gun shot wound to the head. Now I know what your think – How did a dead men get to the middle of the desert, well that is beyond me, but getting to the point. When help finally arrived my dad was covered in the man's blood, he tried to see if there was any possible way to bring he back, but there wasn't. Although some people took the blood the wrong way, they stared to believe that my father had killed the man and tried to make it look like he had found him in the desert, and since the investigators couldn't find any other solid evidence on the body they framed my dad. Ever since then he's been on the run; for the past two years.

Now that was the story that my dad had told me just before he left, but for all I know he could of killed him. Although I highly doubted it! My father was a kind, caring, and loving people and would never harm a fly, unless his job caused him to be so. So for the past two years I've been working really hard on my grade in hopes to become a lawyer to help clear my father's name. This brings us back to the house.

Law school is going to be extremely expensive and although my first thought for when I heard I got this house was that I could finally have a descent place to live, I then thought, _'I could sell the house and with the money i could pay my way through law school!' _But what I didn't know was that this freak sitting next to me would be involved in that plan. The company he is working for really wants to buy the property that the house is located on. They've been trying to get it for years but my grandmother never gave it up. Now they are pushing me so hard to get it they will do anything. They even said they through in an extra five-thousand, which did sound promising with the rest of the price, but because they bugged me so much I'm making them wait for my answer. I smiled to myself. Evil, I know, but that also explains why the dush-bag next to me is smiling like there's no fucking tomorrow.

I also have my lawyer following behind us. When we get to the house he's going to show me around. I had very little stuff from my old apartment. Just my bike, books, clothing, and well that's pretty much it, there's only so much you can fit into a two room apartment. I have decided that I would stay for a few days or weeks make a decision, but I was pretty sure that I wanted to sell it. I know that my grandmother probably loved the place but I really, really need the money and for what this house is going for I'd be set for a good six years.

I've also already decided that I would just officially move to Forks. I mean if I sell the house I can just buy a new place around here. I'm going to be starting school in two days at Forks High. I also have a job set up already for the time being; I my have this fabulous house, but I'm still broke until I sell it.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by an all too familiar voice," Hey, so Isabella-", I cut him off.

"It's Bella, B-E-L-L-A," I spelt out for him a little pissed," I've been telling you that for the past three weeks, yet it seems as if I'm talking to a walk!"

"Okay, Okay _Bella_, so how long do you plan on stay in the house before you decide what you want to do with it? I'm sure you know that we really want to have the property to build a new commu-", I cut him off again and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes, Carl, I am more then aware that your company wants to build a new community for forks up here; I've been hearing that for the past three weeks and I'm kind of getting tired of it. And no I do not know how long it will take to make my decision, but I sure as hell will take as much time as I want," I said though clutched teeth. Okay I was more then a little pissed. That is the same damn question I've heard over and over again and I'm sick of it. I've already told them that there is little chance of me keeping the house but give me a brake, let me check it out for gosh sake.

Carl looked at me with a shocked expression, but then broke into another smile. I wanted to smack it right off his face. "Take as much time as you need Isabella. We will be ready when you are."

I was about to punch him right in the gut when we turned a sharp right and there it was. Illustrated by the moonlight, it looked like the type of place you would see in one of those early 1900's black and white movies. It was truly beautiful. It looked to be about three stories high, the outside of it had paneling on the entire exterior of the house, a dark blue. There had to be a least twenty different windows just on the front of it, all having shutters on each side of them. The roof was long and narrow with black shingles all a long it. The front door had to be one of the biggest doors to a house I've ever seen. It was a very dark wood with different designs curved all into it, but I was to far away to see what the designed looked like. There were several bushes and plants along the perimeter of the house and to top it all off it was surrounded by a giant iron gate all the way around.

As we finally made it up the extremely long driveway and passed the iron gate, that just so happened to be unlocked, I was able to make out smaller details. I could tell way some people told me that it was kind of in bad shape. Part of the ceiling had fallen in, there were a few broken windows and some were just covered with wood, and from what I could tell some of the paneling was falling off the side of the house, but still beautiful.

I was studying every detail of the house; trying to soak everything in when out of the corner of my eye I see the curtain in one of the windows move. I was staring at it and then decided that it must have just been the wind.

We finally came to a stop about twenty yards from the house. I was eager to look at the house more closely, but I was also eager to get out of the car with this pest. I unbuckled my seat beat, open the car, and jumped out. I swayed back and forth trying to regain the feeling in my legs. When I was finally standing straight I held my head high and took a deep breath. The air in Forks was very moist and had a very strong scent of pine in it. I could get use to it, I thought. It may not be sunny Phoenix, but I'll live.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw my lawyer, Mr. Banner. "So Bella what do you think of the place?"

"I think it's beautiful, although it could use a little fixing up, but still beautiful," I said taking in the house again.

"Well, I know that you'll be staying here for a little while, we had some food brought over for you. I'd also like to give you a tour of everything, just so you know," he said in a calm tone.

"Thanks I'd really appreciate it."

"No problem now shall we make our way inside, I think it's going to rain soon." I looked up at the sky. Even though it was night out I could still see all the puffy grey clowns above. I nodded my head and headed for the door, Mr. Banner and the parasite following close behind, really to start a new beginning… And as if on cue the first raindrop hit my head.

Alice's POV

"Five minutes," I whispered, but I know everyone could hear me. I was standing in front of a window on the second story of the house looking down of the long, narrow driveway. I was looking forward to having Bella come to the house. Although, I was still worried about her reaction to us being here.

At that very moment my world went bark for a second and then I was running. Well it wasn't really me, but me seeing though someone else's eyes. I was stumbling over sticks and rocks running through the forest. I could hear a fast sound swift past my ear and I was suddenly stopped died by an obstacle. The figure was blurry and I couldn't make it out.

The next thing I knew it was completely black but I still heard the ear piercing scream of agony. Then I was suddenly back in the room on the second story of the house. I heard the door behind me open and I turned around. "I saw the whole thing. What was that suppose to mean?" I was able to answer when I saw a black BMW driving up the driveway.

"We'll just have to find out," and I left the room ready to greet our new guest.

***Hey how do you like it?!? I know that it did have that much going on in it but I needed to get Bella's story out there for everyone to understand. I really hoped you liked it!!!! Please review and tell me how you feel and if any one would like to make suggestions I'm all ears!!!! Thanks! Oh yea, you can also check out my other fan fic: "Timeless"!**


	2. Vampires

***Hey people, here's chapter 2. You get to meet some new people and a prank or two!!!! Hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

**Chapter 2: Vampires**

**Bella's POV**

I continued my way to the porch that went around the front of the house and along the sides. I had just put my foot down on the first step when it let out a loud creaking noise. I heard a screech come from behind me.

I turned my head to see Carl's head snapping back and forth, searching the front of the house. He had his arms brought up to the front of his chest and his legs were shaking, and I was positive it wasn't from the cold.

I had to bit down on my bottom lip to stifle the giggle that rose in my throat, but failed to do so. Carl's head stopped straight ahead to stare at me, and there was no stupid grin there now.

"M-miss. Swan, are you sur-re you want t-to stay h-here tonight? The house isn't in the b-best condition a-and I've heard rumors, y-you know? Sh-shadows in the w-windows, loud y-yelling, and people c-constantly find d-dead animals around here." He stuttered over all his words and started to look back and forth again.

My eyebrow rose. "Jesh, are you scared?" I asked with amusement in my voice, but I already knew the answer.

"Of c-course not, I'm j-just concerned about your safety." He said with one of the fakest and most forced smiles I've ever seen.

I rolled my eyes. I already know that he didn't care about my safety, he cared about his. I mean he's not the one staying here. I checked my watch; it was 11:48 P.M. and I was tired.

"Ahh, thanks for the concern," I said with fake emotion," but I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. Although if you're scared you could always stay out here… alone." And with that said I turned on my heel and up the rest of the stairs, each one making the same creaking noise.

When I reached the top step I looked around. There was a long, narrow walk way going both to the left and right and curled around the sides. There was a low roof above us, now having rain pound heavily on the top. There were about three metal chairs, all rusted from the rain, sitting in a circle around a glass table and a plant pot on top filled with dirt and a dead plant. Right in front of my sat a giant wooden door that had carvings going all along its sides and center. In the center of the door was one word, 'Maxwells', which I was guessing was my grandmother's last name.

I reached out for the handle of the door and turned the knob. I had to push the door with a little effort and then I was in.

I gasped. When I first saw the inside of the house I had to do a double take. The whole floor was covered in a dark cherry wood with a large rug laid out in the middle, there was a grand staircase that split half way up and off to both sides of the upstairs, and a giant crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling. Off to my right was a large brick fireplace surrounded with a sofa and some chairs all covered in dust. To my left was a long and narrow hallway leading to what I could imagine was the kitchen.

I was speechless. It had to be one of the most beautiful homes I'd ever seen; even though it was all dark I just bet it would be even more beautiful in the light. I felt a ping of guilt that I am going to have such a wonderful home destroyed, but I could always take pictures.

Then I noticed some of the things that could use some repairing. One of the windows on the side of the room was broken and another was boarded up with wood pieces, the ceiling had cracks going all along the top and I could see where some water gets though and starts to drip.

I was still speechless and after about five minutes my lawyer was the first to speak. "She's sure is a beauty."

"Yea, you got that right," I answered still taking in everything.

"Okay, how about I show you the rest of the house very quickly and let you get settled in. I know they put your things somewhere…" he said looking around and shrugged."We must have brought it upstairs, so why don't we start up there?"

I turned to see him. "Yeah that would be great." I looked over his shoulder and he followed my gaze. Behind him was Carl who had a look of pure fright on his face and was shaking – or in other words he was ready to water his pants.

I rolled my eyes. "Carl there is nothing to be afraid of," I said but all he did was point. I followed his finger to see what he was pointing at and froze.

There on the left side of the staircase was a figure walking slowly down the stairs. It had to be a girl's; no higher then 5'2 and had what looked like short, spiked, hair.

"Hey, you stop. You can't be here, this is private property and you're trespassing," yelled my lawyer. The figure stopped walking and lifted her head; even though it was dark in the room her eyes flashed off the moon light and shined a bright topaz.

"Trespassing?" Her voice sounded like a pair of bells chiming in the wind; it filled the room having a calm and soothing touch to it, yet it still sent a shiver down my spine.

Then I hear a loud yell come from behind me and I spun around. Carl was now in a head lock with what looked like an extremely muscular man, and struggling to get out.

The figure brought his head down to Carl's ear and whispered loud enough for me to hear. "Now, who's trespassing?" I wasn't sure if my eyes were playing games with me but when a flash of moon light crossed over his face I could have sworn that he had skin as pale as paper and purple bruises under his eyes.

There was a giant bolt of lightening and a loud crack a thunder. I shrieked and jumped about a foot in the air. The next second he was gone and a loud, booming laugh filled the room. I quickly turned to look around the place to see were he had gone. Another second later Carl let out another ear piecing yell. I turned to him and let out a little cry myself. Carl was now covered in a red liquid on the floor and after a second of thought I knew what it was. Blood.

Mr. Banner let out a big yell and started heading for the door into the pouring rain just as another bolt of lightening lit up the sky. Carl was now on his feet following straight after into the rain screaming.

That was when realization kicked in and adrenaline filled my veins. I started to run to the door and when I was only about ten feet away when my body was encased in a pair of strong, muscular arms. There was someone breathing on my neck and I stood there paralyzed not sure how to move my muscles.

A pair of lips was brought to my ear, "No you don't, you're stay here." It was a man's voice and it sound like bells just like the other person's voice. His breath washed over my face and it smelled like lavender. I was suddenly addicted to the smell.

I turned my head to put a picture to the voice and what I saw shocked me. He had large topaz eyes with bronze hair that shined in the moon light. He had perfect features straight nose, high cheek bones, pale completion, and flawless skin.

Then I felt my eyes widen once I let this all sink in. He was smiling at me, and it had to be one of the most perfect smiles I've ever seen but not even that could completely distract me. These people could be a band of murders or drug attics; they'll probably kill me.

I let out a scream of pure terror. Which only lasted for about two seconds before a very cold, pale hand covered my mouth, and had one arm push tighter over my chest and arms, holding me still.

The only thought that would run through my head was, _I'm going to die_. It was like a broken record going off in my head and it just kept on repeating.

I felt his lips could to my ear again," I not going to hurt you." I couldn't control my eye roll. Yeah, sure he wasn't going to hurt my. THEN LET ME GO!

Just then a flash of lightening went off and a loud crack of thunder. I gasped and flinched away, still having a hand covering my mouth.

I heard him chuckle behind me. "If I let you go will you promise not to run?" he asked. I was still facing the front door and it was wide open. The rain continued to pour outside and I had no way of getting out of here.

I signed though my nose and nodded my head.

He slowly removed his hand from my mouth first. When he saw that I was staying put he loosened his arm around my chest and arms, and then completely dropped his hold around me.

That's when I ran for it. There was no way I was going to stay in here with a house full of- I gasped. I was just about out the door when the man was in front of me. He had a crooked grin on his face, shaking his head back and forth with amusement in his eyes.

"I took you not to run," he said, but I just stared at him with my mouth hanging open, probably looking like an idiot. The man in front of me was gorgeous; I couldn't take me eyes off him.

After a few seconds of staring I blinked a couple of times. Then my brain started to work again. Murderers, drugs, gangs, blood, Oh god.

I spun around thinking maybe I could find a back door somewhere, but froze yet again from the sight in front of me. There stood the most beautiful people I have ever seen.

To the far off left was the very big muscular guy that had Carl in a head lock. It was still dark and I couldn't see that well but he had black, curly hair, his arms were about the size of my legs and had one of the larges smiles in his face, grinning from ear to ear. Next to him was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had long, straight blonde hair, a super model's body but only better, and had a large grimace on her face. The big guy had an arm around her shoulder. Next to her was another man who was absolutely stunning. He had wavy blonde hair, was tall but not as tall as the big guy, had a smile on his face, and an arm around the woman's waist next to him. She was much shorter then him, by about a foot. She had wavy, caramel colored hair, and a sweet and gentle face. She kind of reminded me of my mom from what I still remember. Next to her stood a lean, yet muscular man. He had dirty blonde hair kind of in a long style, and had his arm around the shoulder of what looked like a pixy. She was very short, probably about 5'1 at the most, with short, black hair in a spiked up style. She had a giant smile on her face and looked ready to start dancing around and singing. And to top it all off each one of them had the same pair of topaz, golden colored eyes.

After a few seconds of staring at them the one with the blonde wavy hair stepped forward. Out of reflexes I took a step back to only find myself hit my back against a hard surface. I shrieked and jumped forward again. I turn and saw the young man from before standing there, having a look of confusion on his face. Wow, I thought, he really was gorgeous.

I slowly turn my head back to face the other man in front of me. He had a look of understanding on his face.

"Hello Bella. My name is Carlisle." He told another step closer to me and this time I stayed put and nodded my head.

He smiled at me, making my breath catch in my throat. "I'm terribly sorry if we scared you, we just wanted to get rid of the other two men." I nodded my head again not trusting my voice.

"I'd like to introduce you to us properly," he turned his body half way to the left and pointed at the big guy, "This is Emmett."

"Hi Bella. And sorry if I scared ya." He said with another giant grin and winked. I gave him a small smile.

"Rosalie," pointing to the blonde next to Emmitt. All she did was glare at me before she mumbled a 'hello'.

"My wife Esme," addressing the woman with caramel colored hair

"Oh, It's so nice to meet you Bella," giving me a warm smile and I returned it with a small one and nodded.

"Jasper," to the boy with dirty blonde hair.

He nodded his head. "Bella." I nodded back.

"Al-," he was cut off.

"Hi Bella my name is Alice. I'm so glad to finally meet you," she said practically jumping up and down. Then she suddenly went calm once Jasper put a hand on her shoulder. Carlisle smile at them.

He turned back to me, still smiling. "And Edward," pointing behind me. I turned to face the boy again. He was about a foot taller then me and was smiling down at me. He grabbed my hand and lightly kissed it. "Nice to meet you Bella," he said looking into my eyes.

I felt the blush raise in my cheek and my heart hit into overdrive. I quickly withdrew my hand from his and turned back around. His skin was so cold! I stared at them and didn't miss Alice staring a Edward confusedly.

I took a deep breath. "How do you know my name an why are you here?" I was faintly surprised that my voice didn't come out shaky.

It was Carlisle who spoke. "I know you must have questions Bella and we will answer then, but there is something that we must make clear… for your safety." He said with caution in his voice but still smiling.

I nodded my head. "And that would be?" Now my voice was shaking just like my hands and legs. I had a feeling about what he was going to tell me, but was praying I was wrong.

He looked me straight in the eyes. "We're not normal people, we're vampires." He said in a casual voice as if telling me the time.

I felt my eyebrows raise and I let out a breath heavily that I had been holding in. "Oh…" was all that came out just before my world went black and was falling to the floor. The last thing I remember was being caught in a pair of strong arms.

***So, So? What do ya think?!? Please review and tell me. I really liked writing this chapter and hope you did to. Oh I have a question for you guys. Should I go into Edward's POV or stay with Bella's? Tell me what you think!!! Thanks for reading. :)**


	3. Unusual Reaction

***Hey peps. What's up? Here chapter 3 for ya. I hope you are enjoying the story, first time I'm doing E POV!!! (hope I do it ok!) Hope you enjoy! ;D **

**This is kind of longer then the last chapter and I'm pretty happy with it. And you get Edward's and a little of Alice's POV!!!**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter:**

*** twilightfanforever1, twilighters of the world, totaltwilightaddicto, 251, and CherryBlossom654!!!**

**Chapter 3: Unusual Reaction **

**Edward's POV**

Alice and I were walking back downstairs when we heard Emmett, "Take your places!" I signed. He had a little "prank" planned, and even though I thought it was wrong I couldn't help but smile just thinking about it. We only want to scare away the two other men, not Bella, but I'm not sure how she'll react to any of this. Well, I could know but Alice was blocking me out of her thoughts. I glared at her. She had a smirk on her face. _You now Edward you really should try and give people more privacy._

"It's not like I can turn this thing off you know and I'm only trying to see what happens," I snapped at her. I had no idea what to expect and I didn't like that. I don't even know what this girl named Bella looks like. Alice has been keeping it from me for the past week now and I'm starting to wonder what she's up to. Knowing Alice it probably wasn't good.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and find out," she said giggling at the end. Oh boy. I was just about to question that when we all heard a loud creaking sound coming from outside. We all fell extremely and immediately silent, sinking into the shadows.

Then I heard a small giggle, it almost sounded like chimes.

Then there was a man's voice. "M-miss. Swan, are you sur-re you want t-to stay h-here tonight? The house isn't in the b-best condition a-and I've heard rumors, y-you know? Sh-shadows in the w-windows, loud y-yelling, and people c-constantly find d-dead animals around here," the man said, his voice rising an octave with each second. I rolled my eyes. The man's scared to come in and he hasn't even experienced Emmett's prank. This was going to be fun; Emmett was thinking the exact same thing.

"Jesh, are you scared?" This voice stunned me and my muscles froze in place. I knew it must have been Bella's voice because it was definitely not a man's, but it was such a lovely voice; smooth as silk and it was carrying a heavy amount of amusement in it, making it sound like bells.

Alice saw my body stiffen and a smirk grew across her face. What was she up to? I tried to see what she was thinking, but she was yet again blocking me out by singing some rap music. I scowled at her. She knew I hated rap music; well actually I wasn't a big fan of any music of this time.

"Of c-course not, I'm j-just concerned about your safety." At this point he proved he needed some practice on lying; it was impossible not to miss the fake concern he held in his voice.

Bella had obviously not missed it either. "Ahh, thanks for the concern," she said, her voice laced with sarcasm," but I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. Although if you're scared you could always stay out here… alone." I heard Emmett snicker at that comment, this girl had an attitude. He decided that he was going to like her.

Bella must have traveled up the rest of the stairs because there was a series of squeaking noises coming from each step. Then there was a long pause. I decided to look into there minds and see what they were thinking.

When I tried to reach out to there thoughts I was only met by two, both men; I couldn't pick up any thought that sounded like a girl's voice outside. I frowned in frustration. I then tried to just concentrate on her alone, but it was as if there was just two men out there, which I knew couldn't be true since I could clearly hear three sets of heart beats and breathing.

I gave up on trying to reach Bella and went to one of the men's outside.

'_This really is a beautiful house. I kind of hope she decides against the company's offer. I'd be a shame to let a house like this go.'_ I was guessing this was Bella's lawyer. What did he mean by letting a house go?

My train of thought was disturbed by another's who was nearly shouting them. It must have been the second man outside.

'_Damn it's creepy out here! I really wish Bella would just hurry up and make a decision already. Then I wouldn't ever have to stare at this place again.'_ He smiled at the idea.

Make a decision? On what? I was trying to make sense of his words when his eyes stopped roaming the front of the house to a young woman in front of him. I could see her back was to him through his thoughts. I could see she had long, wavy brown hair to the middle of her back. She looked to be about 5'3, 5'4 with soft and delicate curves and skin slightly paler then the average color. She was looking around and then stopped to stare at the giant door in front of her. I saw her reach out her hand and then pulled back into my own reality just in time to see the door open and have three figures walk in.

There was little light inside of the room from the side windows that allowed some of the moonlight to shine though. Although when the door opened more light filled the room making me have to step backwards to stay in the shadows of the darkness and the sound of falling rain filled the air. I heard a small gasp come from the front of the room.

I lifted my head to look at the sense in front of me. There was a small body looking rapidly around the room, taking in all the details, having her head snap back and forth. I was studying her when my unnecessary breathing got caught in my throat.

She had been moving her face too much for me to get a good glance at it, but now as she was staring straight ahead at the giant staircase it came into perfect view. She was beautiful with wide, excited eyes that lit up with each thing she took in. They were a pair of deep, creamy brown orbs that flowed on a sea of white, making the color pop even more. She had long, shiny brown hair that framed her heart shaped face perfectly with skin that look as smooth as silk. She had a high set of cheekbones that were in perfect line around her small, yet very straight noise. She had her mouth partly open in a shocked and fascinated expression, and then the most beautiful smile I've yet to seen grew across her features flawlessly as if there was not met to be any other expression expect her smile placed on her face, showing off her perfectly straight teeth.

The next second later her top brow pushed together and the once wonderful smile turned into a small grimace, looking lost in thought. I painfully wished I understood why I could not find an entrance into her thought, and also know what put a frown on an angel's face.

It was at this moment that I realized that I have been holding my breath the entire time and let out a long, yet slightly shaky sigh.

Alice noticed this and her smirk turned into a full out grin so big I thought her face may have split in half.

After a long silence one of the men downstairs spoke. "She's sure is a beauty."

'_Yeah, she is. Right Edward.'_ I heard Alice think. I didn't respond.

"Yea, you got that right," Bella's voice filled that room and my ears sounding like my own personal music. Esme was very happy about her reply. She was the one who decorated the house after Ms. Maxwells pasted.

"Okay, how about I show you the rest of the house very quickly and let you get settled in. I know they put your things somewhere…" he said looking around, obviously unsure of the location of her possessions. "We must have brought it upstairs, so why don't we start up there?" Little did he know that Alice had already set up Bella's room in her grandmother's old one, but what he was even more unknowing about is the fact that he will not be going anymore then a foot farther, none less the upstairs.

Bella turned around. This move made her hair fling in the air and at the same moment the wind decided to blow inside the house sending her scent shooting straight at me. "Yeah that would be great." It was like running straight into a wall. It hit me with such strength that my reaction surprised me. I felt my eyes widen, probably going black, the back of my throat instantly felt dry, and my mouth filled with venom. All my surroundings disappeared for that one second as I closed my eyes and greedily sucked in a deep breath.

That had to be the best smelling blood I've smelt in my entire existence, I thought. A shiver went down my spine. I wanted that blood; I wanted it bad, too bad. This was a weird reaction, not normal for me, or one I ever expected to have.

I was snapped back into the present when I heard Emmett give Alice the signal, too low to be heard my humans. She slowly started to dispend down the staircase.

**Alice's POV**

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Edward, whose body was still stiff, let out a long and slightly shaky breath he had been holding in. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!!! I was having my own personal celebration inside my head.

I had seen this hole thing happening and I swear that if I was grinned any bigger my whole face would have split in half, but I don't care.

Bella started to talk to her lawyer, but I was still staring at Edward out of the corner of my eyes. I was pretty sure his mind was somewhere else because he doesn't seem to have noticed my thoughts. He had a look of longing and slight frustration on his face.

There was a sudden gust of wind that blow through the house. I smelt no change in the air except that I could smell the humans better; although what surprised me was Edward's reaction.

If possible his body went even stiffer then before, as if his whole front just walked straight into a walk. His eyes got extremely wide and changed from golden topaz to charcoal black. He mouth was partly open but it was all I needed to see to know his venom was flowing. What happened? This wasn't in my vision.

I thought back to the vision that I had had a week from today. Bella was standing in the exact same spot she was now, taking in all the details of the room. Her lawyer started to talk to her and she turned around. I remember Edward just stood there with the same look of longing and frustration on his face. What changed it?

Then it hit me. The wind; it hadn't blown in my vision, but now it had blown there scent our way making it stronger to smell, but Edward has such great self-control, it wasn't like him to react that way. Actually it wasn't like him to react to badly to any blood. Maybe Bella's scent…

I was lost from my thoughts when I heard Emmett whisper to me the signal to start our prank. I smiled to myself; I was really excited about this especially since I know how the other two men will react! I bent my head down looking at the ground and started to make my way down the steps.

**Edward's POV**

Alice was about half way down the stairs when I hear Bella talk. "Carl there is nothing to be afraid of," she said with a bit of irritation in her voice, but I can't help but smile. Oh, yes there was.

He had spotted Alice and was staring at her with huge eyes. He didn't reply to Bella, all he did was point. Both Bella and her lawyer followed his hand seeing were he was pointing to. When Bella caught sight of Alice her body froze and here eyes grew wide.

"Hey, you stop. You can't be here, this is private property and you're trespassing," Bella's lawyer said. Alice stopped walking and lifted her head to stare at them. When her head was completely raised some moonlight that came though the windows landed on her face making her bright golden topaz eyes sparkle.

"Trespassing?" she said in an innocent and gentle voice, but by the way it came out you could tell she was smiling. _'Ohhh, this is sooo much fun!'_ Yeah she was really enjoying this.

The next second Emmett whispered to low for humans to hear that he was going to take his part in this prank. In a flash Emmett came out from the shadows and put the guy named Carl in a headlock. He screamed, and Bella spun back around to see what happened.

Emmett brought his head to the man's ear. "Now, who's trespassing?" he said smiling to himself. The man was freaking out!

'_Oh my God. He's gonna kill me; I know this was a bad place. Bad vibes, bad news, but now it's to last. He's so strong I can't broke free, and extremely cold. Who and what is this man?!?! His skins so pale and bruised, probably a drug addict?! Holy shit, I gotta get out of here!'_ If only he knew that it wasn't drugs Emmett was addicted to.

On the other hand Emmett was having a great time. _'Oh yea, this man's freakin' out so bad I think he might wet himself!'_ Maybe too much fun.

Right then a giant flash of lightening filled the room blinding the people downstairs, followed by a loud crack of thunder. Bella jumped from the thunder and Emmett let go of the man to go get this supplies, letting out a booming laugh that filled the room.

Bella was looking around to see where Emmett had went, but he was already behind her using his super sped so she could see him. That's when he through the bucket at the man and he let out an ear piecing yell. Surprised Bella turned around and let out a cry of her own. This angered me. We're not supposed to be scaring Bella but the look on her face was one of pure fear. I wanted to go over there and make her feel better but was interrupted by big shout.

The man, that was Bella's lawyer, was running for the door into the pouring rain, the other man following close behind dripping in a red liquid, just as an another bolt of lightening lit up the sky.

This seemed to snap Bella out of her stunned state and she started to run to the door. "Edward, stop her!"Alice hissed. I was already moving.

She was about ten feet away from the door when I caught her. I put my arms over her forearms and chest so she couldn't move. Her scent caught my attention immediately and I brought my face to her neck to breathe her in. Her body stiffened and she held her breathe. I brought my lips to her ear. "No you don't, you're staying here," I whispered in her ear, a shiver went down her spine. I smiled.

Bella turned her head to look at me. Her she was very beautiful and that made my smile grow even bigger. I could tell that she was taking in my whole face, but was surprised when I saw her eyes widen and her bottom lip started to tremble. Then it hit me and I mentally cursed to myself. She probably thought this was some ax murdering club. That was when she let out an ear piercing scream.

I quickly shut her up by putting my hand over her mouth. I felt bad for having to do this but there was no other way to get her quiet. Although I loved the way she felt in my arms; she was so warm, so fragile. This thought shocked me, I don't normal care for humans that much.

She looked terrified and I really wished I know what she was thinking, but there was no use her mind was a completely close book… and her scent, it smelled amazing.

I lowered my head to whisper in her ear again. "I'm not going to hurt you." She rolled her eyes. She obviously didn't believe me, but at least she was showing an emotion other then fear. At that moment a flash of lightening lit the sky and then come a loud crack of thunder. Bella gasped and cringed away from the noise pushing harder into my chest. I chuckle. She seemed so unafraid when she was on the front step earlier, but now every sound or movement seems to set off her senses. Carlisle's thought drifted into my head. _'We need to talk to her Edward. She seems extremely confused and scared.'_ Okay.

"If I let you go will you promise not to run?" I asked her. The front doors were opened and I saw her staring at them. I wasn't completely sure what she'd do but let's find out.

She finally signed there her noise, making me realize I still had my hand over her mouth, and nodded her head. I slowly removed my hand and saw her stay still, then loosened my grip around her arms and chest, and dropped my arms to my sides.

She was off like a bullet. I smiled; she was a fast one, but had nothing on me. In a second I was in front of the door blocking her way to the outside world. She gasped, probably wandering how I had gotten in front of her so fast. I still had a smile on my face and was shaking my head, amused. "I told you not to run." She just stared, opened mouthed, and then started to blink rapidly coming out of her daze.

She seemed to have found the usage of her muscles and turned around to only freeze again at the sight of my family. All six of them stood there staring at Bella while she stared back seeming to be taking in each one of them. I took a few steps closer to her.

After about a minute of silent Carlisle took a step forward, but Bella took a step back and walked straight into my. She shrieked and jumped forward again, obviously not knowing how close I was. I was still confused to why I couldn't read her thought. She was a mystery that I would have to uncover.

She turned her head to look at me and then turned it back to Carlisle, who was looking at her with concern and understanding. Concern to how frighten she is and understanding to why she must be scared.

"Hello Bella. My name is Carlisle," he said in a gentle voice, and took a set closer. She stayed where she was.

He smiled warmly at her and continued. "I'm terribly sorry if we scared you, we just wanted to get rid of the other two men." She nodded her head, but said nothing. "I'd like to introduce you to us properly." He started to point out and name everyone. They each had there own thoughts.

'_Wow, she looks so small. I just wantta hug her. Although she might get even more scared if I do that. Maybe later!'_ Emmett, grinning like an idiot.

'_So, she's the one that owns this house now. Kind of young, what's so special about her?_ Rosalie.

'_She seems so sweet. I feel bad for scaring her, but I can't wait to get to know her. She's also very pretty, right Edward?'_ I rolled my eyes, Esme.

'_She seems to be on an emotional roller coaster. Scared, confused, curious, sad, tired, and even a little relieved. She is very interesting.'_ Jasper.

'_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I can't wait to take Bella shopping, she's so pretty. We're going to get along together so well!'_ Who other then Alice.

Then he finally came to me. "… and Edward." She turned to me again and I gave her a smile, then grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it. When did I get so bold, I thought, but then was completely distracted when a rush of blood rose in her cheek turning her face a bright red. The back of my throat went dry. This was a strange reaction, I wasn't used to this.

I caught Alice's stare and questionable look. _'You seem to be warming up to humans.'_ She thought smugly, I glared at her.

She quickly withdrew her hand and turned back around. She then took a deep breath. "How do you know my name and why are you here?"

"I know you must have questions Bella and we will answer then, but there is something that we must make clear… for your safety." _'I'm going to tell her Edward.'_ I nodded.

"And that would be?" Her voice came out shaky and I could tell her hand and legs were shaking.

He looked her straight in the eyes. "We're not normal people, we're vampires."

Bella didn't so much as move a muscle; she seemed to be in shock. She had been holding her breath and finally let it out heavily. "Oh..." was the only noise that came out of her mouth before she fainted. I out stretched my arms and caught her just before she was able to hit the floor.

***Yah! It's done. I really hope you guys like it. It was my first time doing Edward's POV, hope I didn't ok. There my also be some parts that are confusing like when Edward thought it was a strange reaction for his throat to dry up, well it will make sense later!!! Anyway, tell me what you think and please review!**


	4. Friends?

***Hey people, what's up? Here's chapter 4 for yeah. I would like to say thank you to all the reviewed, you all make me feel really happy!!! Also, I'm sorry but I've been spelling Emmett's name wrong, promise won't happen again! 'Kay enjoy!**

**A thanks to who reviewed:**

*JASPERxHALE-YES, ATwilightSun, True-Vampire-Lover, shopaholic92, twilighters of the world, UltravioletSpark, kitty9308, and TwilightFanGirlForever96.

**Chapter 4 – Friends?**

**Bella's POV**

My head was swimming. Thought after thought was going though my head, kind of like a slideshow. I was driving in a car, yelling at Carl. I was looking at an amazing and beautiful looking house. I saw a small figure walking down a set of staircases, then heard an ear piecing scream. Someone's cold arms around me, and a loud crack of thunder. A bunch of extraordinarily beautiful people, and then one word kept on echoing inside my head: Vampires. It kept on repeat as if it was on a broken CD. It was just a dream, I told myself.

I could feel myself lying on something soft, like a cushion. Okay, I'm just in bed, still in Arizona, in my two room apartment, and Carl will be picking me up this morning to drive to Forks.

I kept on reassuring myself in my head. Through out my little rant I had kept my eyes close, because of fear of what I might see when I open them. I desperately hoped that it would be my crappy, cramped apartment, but something in the back of my mind would not believe that.

I took a deep breath through my nose and slowly let it out through my mouth. Then I unwilling and hesitantly let me eyes flicker open, light immediately blurred my vision. I blinded my eyes several times before I could see correctly. When I could finally see I was staring straight at a ceiling. Not my apartment ceiling, but one that was about twenty feet high and had many cracks along it. It took me a few second to take this in and then my upper body shot up straight.

I then immediately regretted it because head started to feel fuzzy and the room started to shake a little bit. I let out a little moan and brought a hand to my head. That when I heard someone snicker and I quickly turned my head to the side and what I saw made me gasp and cringe into the couch. There were those beautiful people again, all staring at me with there deep golden eyes. I kind of still hoped that I was dreaming and that I would wake back up in Arizona. I could ask, but if there real they'll think I'm crazy… hey it's worth a shot.

"Are you guys some kind of dream?" I lifted my eyebrow, confused. All there faces broke into giant smiles except the beautiful blonde how just raised an eyebrow. I could tell they were trying to hold there laughter in. The big guy ended up laughed out loud and the blonde girl next to him smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow, Rose!" But the blonde sent him a death glare and stayed quiet.

Someone cleared there throat. I turned my head in the direction of a blonde man. If I remember correctly and that wasn't a dream then his name was Carlisle. "Um, no Bella this isn't a dream, but you did faint. Do you remember what went on earlier?" He asked. I did remember what happened, even though I wish I didn't. I'm hoping the my ear betrayed me and I heard everything wrong, I'm hoping that they are all just playing a very cruel prank on me.

I looked down at the floor; it looked weathered from several footsteps and shoe. I nodded my head up and down still not looking at them. "Is it true? What you told me earlier?" I could even hear the fear in my voice, the fear of his answer.

"Yes" was all he said and just from that one word I cracked. My head shot up to look at all there face to see if they showed any sigh of a lie, but no they all had masks on there face. My heart started to beat ten miles an hour and my hands started to sweat. My eyes were wide and fear was flowing through my vein. How can this be real, vampires are suppose to be legends, myths for adults to tell there children about to keep them from going out late at night. I've never even believed in the supernatural before and here before me stood seven vampires!

"Why are you here? How do you know my name? Why… How… Are…?" I didn't know what to ask, all I know was that they could cause me serious danger, but I'm still in one piece and from what I've heard about vampires that pretty good.

"I know Bella that you are very confused and probably scared, but you are in no danger and I will willingly answer all your questions." I started to calm down a little as he spoke his words.

"Ok, why are you here?" I needed to know why there are vampires in my grandmother's house!

"Well, we were friends of your grandmother's and we needed a place to stay so she allowed us to stay here." He said matter-of-factly, but I on the other hand was completely shocked.

"My grandmother let you stay here?" I choked.

Carlisle was able to answer when the boy with bronze hair stepped forward. He was the one that kept me from running earlier, and was also the most gorgeous person I've ever seen in my life.

"Well, actually we've been here since her mother, your great-grandmother. When she pasted away your grandmother allowed us to stay as well. That is also how we know your name, from her. But now you are the owner of this house and my family is in you debt…" he trailed off, giving me a crooked smile.

His smile momentarily distracted me, but then my train of thought went back to an important detail that I would have to tell them.

"I don't want it." They all looked confused so I continued. "It's a lovely house, but I'm thinking of demolishing it to sell land. So, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I don't know where I got my courage from, but I needed to tell them.

"What!?!" the blonde haired model and the bronze haired god said at the same time. I cringed away from there yelling. When I look back up the big guy, I think Emmett, had an arm around the blonde whose name I think was Rosalie and Carlisle had a hand on Edward shoulder. Rosalie had wide eyes that looked like they wanted to throw daggers at me and her nostrils were flaring. Edward looked mad, shocked, hurt, and… scared? I should explain.

"I want to become a lawyer and college is going to be expensive and beside I can't live with vampires!" I didn't want to hurt there feelings but did they expect me to live with them?

Edward seemed to have regained control of himself. "I see, then if that is all," he said in an emotionless voice and walked away down a dark hall to my right. There was an awkward silence before I spoke.

"I didn't mean to upset him, I was just telling you tha-"

"No, Bella. It's okay, it's your house and now and you can do whatever you wish with it." Carlisle said with a small smile. I looked at the rest of his family. All of them looked kind of scared and disappointed. I felt a ping of guilt hit me and decide that I should do something.

I stood up front the couch. "Wait! No, um… well all of you can stay here. I mean I haven't made anything final and I don't what to kick you out, so don't go. You all are welcomed to stay." I said in the more reassuring voice that would come out of my mouth. Carlisle gave me thankful smile.

I suddenly had arms wrapped around my waist. "Oh, Bella you and I are going to make great friends," chirped the little pixie-type girl, Alice I think. It took me a moment to respond since I was a little shocked at how fast she had gotten to me. I hesitantly raised my arms and wrapped them around her, giving her a hug back, though, she was quiet cold. I've never had my friends growing up. I've had some… issues with some of them, but then I felt like I could get use to this.

She pulled back. "It's Alice, right?" She nodded her head, a giant grin plastered on her face. "Well, maybe we should all go to sleep and we can talk in the morning." And then I remembered something about vampires. "Or, um, unless you sleep during the day…"

They all started to laugh. "Oh, silly Bella, whatever you've heard about vampires forget about it. Those are just stupid myths created my movie companies. To be honest we don't sleep at all."

"Oh…"I could feel the blushed raising in my cheeks and turned my head down to look at my feet. It was then I was lifted into the air and had two enormous arms encircle me. I let out a small squeal.

"I'm so happy you're letting us stay. I can't wait to get to know you." I'm pretty sure this guys name was Emmett, but right now I wasn't really concentrating on his name but how to breathe.

"Emmett… can't… breathe," I choked out. He just laughed again and set me on the ground. I staggered to the right but caught my balance. I smiled up at him. "I can't wait to get to know you too." I said smiling back. And it was honestly the truth, I really wanted to get to know these people.

Just then I let out a loud yawn. "Alice you should show Bella to her room," said Carlisle. I smiled at him, and then turned to Alice. She was jumping up and down like bouncy ball. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Just to warn ya, she can get excited very quickly, and can be quit jumpy." Emmett whispered in my ear while chuckling. Alice stopped moving and stuck her tongue out at Emmett. This just made him laugh even more.

"Come on Bella I'll take you to your room. You're going to love it. It was your grandmother's old bedroom, but Esme and I redecorated it for you, and put all your stuff in it when it arrived!" I turned to the women that had remain quiet all night who I was pretty sure was Esme.

"Thank you very much; you didn't have to do that, but it means a lot."

"Oh, it was nothing sweetheart. We just wanted to make you feel conformable." She came over and gave me a hug. "And besides it needed a good freshening up," she said with a chuckle.

I pulled back from her embrace and looked around the room. Edward had never come back after he stormed away. I frowned slightly, I didn't mean to get him mad and to be honest he was the one I was most interested about. Alice must have noticed my frown and searching. "Oh, Bella don't worry about Edward. He has a slight temper and can get grumpy." She rolled her eyes. "But anyway let's go to your room." She grabbed my wrist and started to pull me to the dark hallway here Edward had left there earlier.

I looked over my shoulder. "Goodnight," I called. I heard some forms of replies but was already out of earshot. Alice was pulling me down the dark hall and it had several doors along the sides. "Don't worry, I'll show you the rest of the house tomorrow, but now you need some sleep."

"Thanks Alice I really appreciate it."

She waved my thanks away. "No need to thank me Bella. This is your house now and we are the guest, it's the least I could do for you letting us stay here," she said smiling warmly at me. Just then we enter the entrance room that we had been earlier that night. It was just how I remembered it; high ceilings, giant set of doors, red liquid on the ground, fireplace… Wait a minute! Rewind, red liquid? As in blood?!?

My hands started to sweat. I guess Alice noticed this as she was leading me to the giant set of stairs. She stopped walking and turned to me. "Is something wrong Bella?" I didn't know how to ask and make it not feel awkward.

"Um, Alice did, um well, d-did Emmett… bite Carl here earlier?" I asked pointing to the red liquid on the floor by the door looking at the ground. She was about to answer when a booming laugh filled the room and made me jump.

I turned my body; Emmett was stand right behind me. "Hey Bella, I actually wanted to apologize for earlier. I don't mean to scare you that bad, we just wanted to get rid of the two other men and I decided to play a little prank on them. I'm quiet the prankster just to let you know. And don't worry that was fake blood," he told he with giant smile on his face that I have come to figured out barely never leaves. I felt myself relax and his words.

"It's okay Emmett and to be honest I wasn't the biggest fan of Carl's, so now that I think about it, it was pretty funny the look on his face." I smiled up at him.

"I knew I was going to like you." He said giving me another hug.

"Emmett let her go. She needs to get some sleep," Alice complained, but I had a feeling she also really wanted to show me my room. Emmett let me down and Alice immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. "'Night Emmett," I called over my shoulder. "'Night Bella." He called back.

When the stairs split off to two ways Alice went right. Then we were at the top of the landing. Alice pulled me down the hall and stopped at the second door to the left. "And this is your room." She opened the door slowly for dramatic effects and it defiantly worked because as soon as my eyes swept the room I gasped. I was beautiful! It was all white, black, and purple. The walls were an off-white while a single purple line ran through the middle of it. There is a giant queen size bed that sat against the far wall; it had a purple comforter with black embroiled designed on it. The head board was made of iron and was white which held about a dozen different pillows against it. There was a canapé right above it, draped with a light purple drape. Under it laid a fluffy black carpet and a desk and large window was set off to the side of the right wall. It had two side tables on each side of the bed both holding a small table lamp. On the left side of the wall were a large door and a floor length mirror.

"Sooo, do you like it?!?" Alice was jumping up and down again, waiting for my answer, but I was speechless. I couldn't think of word to describe.

"No." Her face immediately fell. "I absolutely love it Alice. This has to be one of the most beautiful room's I've ever seen. I can't thank you enough!" I said hugging her. She let out a squeal of happiness.

"Bella stop thanking me. I was more then glad to be able to do this for you." She suddenly pulled away from me and had a serious look on her face. "Now, you go to bed and get some sleep. I set something for you to wear on the bed, okay?"

"Okay tha-" She glared at me. "I mean, this means a lot to me." She gave me a breathe-taking smile and pointed. "Bed." I walked over to the side of the bed and then turned to Alice.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you, too. And don't worry I'll give you a whole course on Vampire 101 tomorrow," she said with a wink. I laugh, while she was shutting the door, then I realized something. "Um, Alice?" She looked back at me "Yes?"

"I was wondering where the bathroom was."

She smiled at me. "It the door right across the hall from you."

"'Kay." She turned and shut the door behind her.

I waited a second and then whispered, "Thank you," smiling smugly.

"I heard that." I was shocked for a second and then laugh; must be a vampire thing. I glanced around the room once more. I can't believe this is my room! I quickly grabbed the clothes Alice had set out for me and put then. They were a pair of nice grey sweatpants and a bubble gum pink T-shirt that had a smiley face on it, only the smiley face had fangs. I rolled my eyes, cute.

I walked over to my bed, pulled back the covers, and climbed in. I turned off the lamp light and laid my head down. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was already dosing off.

I replayed my entire day through my head and oh was it a long day! I thought back to everything that was said and how everything turned out. 'Vampires aren't that bad after all', was the last thought that drifted through my mind before I fell into a very long needed peaceful sleep.

**Alice's POV**

As soon as I was out of Bella's room I continued my way down the hall. Then I heard Bella whisper, "Thank you." I rolled my ears. "I heard that," I called back. There was a slight pause then a small laugh. I would have smiled but I was too mad.

I reach the end of the hall to the last door. I didn't even bother to knock; I just grabbed the doorknob and let the door swing open. There in the middle of the room sat Edward on his leather couch with a pair of headphone on his head. He looked up immediately, and when he saw me his eyes go wide.

I could only guess what try of face I had on, but I knew it wasn't a friendly one. "Alice? What's up?" he asked. This just made me even madder.

I stocked over to him until I was about five feet away, and looked him fiercely in his eyes. "Don't you 'What's up' me Edward Cullen. I can not believe the way to acted earlier. You know what you acted like? An immature jerk. You went off like a bat out of hell. She doesn't know our situation Edward, she doesn't know what it's like for us and yet you make it as if she totally understood and just decided that she'd kick us out for fun. But oh wait what does she do? She lets us stay in this house and totally let's go of her own plans to allow us to stay here and how do you treat her? Like _she_ doesn't deserve to be here; like she should be the one that leaves and us stay. Well, no. You should be lucky she didn't kick your sorry ass to the side of the road. She might not understand how rudely you acted but I did and it was uncalled for. You shouldn't have left. You should have stayed and saw how she really was Edward. I got to know her, while you sat up here in your room where you've been for the past eighty years. Well, news flash Edward: get the hell up and see what type of person she is! I know about your dislike for humans, but get over it. She is different Edward and I know you think so too. I saw you looking at her on the stairs, that wasn't a look of hate it was interest. And just to let you know Edward if she did know our situation and even if she knew _your_ situation she wouldn't be the type of person that would leave you in a dead end. She'd help you, help us. She is _that_ type of person and I just figured that out while you learned nothing, because you are such a headstrong jerk!"

I was over-heated and maybe a little over-reacting but I didn't care. I wanted to tell him how I felt, and it felt so good to finally get it out. Right now I had my hands balled up in fists at my side and my nostrils flaring. He was staring at me, shocked speechless with his mouth hanging half open and eyes un-blinked. I took this to my advantage and quickly turned around and stalked out the room without a second glance, leaving him to his thoughts.

**Edward's POV**

I am such an idiot…

**Bella's POV**

I suddenly woke-up and had to use the bathroom. I turned in bed and looked at the clock on the nightstand, 4:12am. I sat up straight and looked around. I still couldn't believe this was my room. I sighed in happiness.

I pulled back the covers and swung my legs over the side of the bed. My feet hit the fuzzy black carpet. I searched the floor of the room until I fold what I was looking for, slippers. I stuck each foot into one and then slowly made my way to the door. I opened it slowly and pocked my head out of it. I looked left and right, but no one was in the hall. I slid out of my room and walked across the hall right where Alice had said there would be a door.

I slowly opened that door to and slid in. I flicked on the light and cringed away. When my eyes adjusted to the light I took in the bathroom. The floor was all white tiling and the sink and bathtub was a black marble. There were towels on a towel rack that were a deep red color and the toilet right next to them. Hmmm, I could get use to this.

After using the bathroom and washing my hands I walked out of the room slowly and turned to shut the door behind me. As I turned to go to my room I stopped died by who was before me. My voice caught in my throat. "Oh, um, hey Edward. Sorry if I disturbed," I said staring at the ground. "I'm also sorry about making you mad earlier, but you and your family can stay here for now." I was stilling at the floor when I felt cold, muscular arm encircle me. My body immediately stiffened and I didn't move.

"Bella please don't say you're sorry. It was my fault for the way I acted and you didn't deserve to be treated like that. If anyone should be apologizing it should be me, so I'm sorry."

There was a few seconds of silence. "It's okay Edward, Thank you."

He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. Embarrassed, I looked down at the floor again and felt my face warm up with a blush. He put his fingers up to my chin and lifted my head to I was looking at his face. "You look lovely when you blush," he smile, a crooked smile grow across his face. I knew that this isn't a normal compliant and that I should be a little freaked out by it but it only cause me to blush even deeper.

He chuckled lightly and let go of my chin. "You stood get back to sleep." He said and as if on cue my eyes started to get heavy.

"Okay, 'night Edward." I said turning back to my room.

"'Night. Oh, and Bella?"

I turned back around just as I started to open my door. "Yeah?"

"Nice shirt."

I looked down and smiled. "Thanks." And then I sipped through my door and closed it behind me. I took a deep breathe and walked back to the side of my bed. I kicked off my slippers and crawled into bed. I fell asleep almost instantly, but not before a picture of a golden eyes god flashed in my head. I then went back to my very peaceful sleep with a smile on my face.

**Alice's POV**

I'm sitting at the bottom of the stairs to the upper half of the house.

"'Night. Oh, and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice shirt."

"Thanks."

Now that's what I'm talkin' about. Why do _you_ think I picked that shirt?

***Oh yea, this had to be my favorite chapter to write. I love becoming all fierce and what not with Alice getting all up in Edward's face!!! Sorry Edward. Oh and what do you think about the shirt!?! I have one just like it and thought I'd use it! But anywho, Please review and tell me what you think!! ;) **


	5. Trying to Explain

***Hey everyone, I got chapter 5 for ya. I'm really glad that so many people like my story and thank you all for who review. It makes me sooo happy!!! Sorry it's a little later then I wanted this chapter to come out but it's my longest chapter. SO, anyway enjoy. ; )**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight!**

**A thanks to who reviewed last chapter:**

*****twilighters of the world, totaltwilightaddicto, kitty9308, Link's Ocarina Babe, shopaholic92, Sage Wisdom, firefox6677, and JASPERxHALE-YES.

**Chapter 5 – Trying to Explain**

**Bella's POV**

I was falling. I didn't know where to or how I got here, but then again I didn't really care. I felt light, airy… free. My eyes were closed and I had my arms spread out like wings. I could feel the wind blowing against my whole body; whipping my hair behind my head in a crazy frenzy and making the ends of my dress shake back and forth.

It was so peaceful, I was in my own personal place, my own little world were I could do anything and have anything and be anything I wanted. I-I… Wait a minute! Dress? Since when was I wearing a dress?!? If I was in my own world I'd be wear a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

It was at that moment the wind stopped and I felt gravity take over my body. I was no longer falling but instead I was sitting on something hard, like a wood floor? I hesitantly let my eyes flicker open and was even more lost then before.

I had no idea where I was but once I took in my surroundings memories started to flood back into my brain. I was in my old house, the one I used to live in with Charlie. It wasn't a big house; two beds, one bath, and right now I was sitting on the kitchen floor. I looked around the room. It looked exactly how I remembered it. It had light colored wood floors, there were cabinets that went around the entire room, all painted a faded yellow color, and the counters tops were a light green.

I started to get up, but what surprised me was that I was in eyes level with counters and I felt much lighter then my regular weight. I looked down at myself and took a sharp intake of breathe. I was wear a dark blue colored summer dress with different colored stars spread at the top, and was able three feet tall. I looked about six years old.

I looked around the room again and saw the toaster on the small table across the room. I ran to it and had to stand on my tiptoes to look into it. My theory was right. I had a small heart shaped faced toddler staring back at me with big, brown eyes. Her cheeks were blushed a light red and her hair was long and wavy flowing over her shoulder. She was me, I was her, I mean-

"Bells." I froze. There was only one person who called me that and I felt my eyes get even wider from the familiarity of the voice. I slowly turned my body to only have to look up to a very familiar and missed face. "Hey Bells. What cha doin' staring at the toaster for? Are you looking for something?"He said raising a brow and a soft smile playing at the corners of his lips.

I didn't respond. I couldn't form words in my head, so I just let all my emotions out at once.

I could feel my eyes start to water up and my bottom lip was trembling. My hands started to get all sweaty and I just run up to the man in front of me and started to hit his legs with my small fist.

"W-why did y-you leave m-me? You j-just left me and t-then I was alone. W-why… w-w-why…" My voice was much higher pitched then I was used to and also sounded strained and choked from my sobs. Tears were running down my face and I was still punching his leg, when I felt arms encircle me and pick me up off the ground.

"Bella! What's wrong? Did something happen? What happened?" His voice was lace with concern and worry. I buried my face into the croak of his neck and put my arms around his back still sobbing.

"You went a-away. You had to g-get away from the b-bad people who were l-looking for you and you left." My voice cracked at the end. Wow, 'bad people'? I really was six again, but I didn't really care. All I cared about was that I was in the arms of my father.

"Bella," he was using a calm and gentle voice, "I haven't gone anywhere. I'm right here and I'll never leave you. You will always have me, but now it's time for you to get up."

I was confused. Get up? What did he mean?

"What are you talking about?" I asked drawing back from his shoulder.

"You need to get up now, Bells. Wake up."

I could feel myself start crying again. What was he talking about? I was here, awake. Then he started to fade. He set me down on the floor and started to fade even more. "Bella, just wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." His voice was fading also and his words continued to echo around the room. My surroundings were blurry and all I could see was the faded outline of his body.

"No! Don't go." I was reaching my heads out and tried to run to him, but it was like I was on a treadmill, I just stayed running in the same place. Suddenly, he was gone and I couldn't see anymore. It was all black, but I could still hear this faint voice in the back of my head. _'Bella… wake up… get up Bella… what's wrong?'_

My body suddenly jerked up and I was breathing heavy. My eyes snapped open and they immediately searched the room. When I turned my head to the right I let out a small squeal. Alice was standing right next to my bed with a worried expression on her face. She reached out her hand and placed it over mine where it was laying on the covers. I suddenly realized how hot and sweaty I was with her extremely cold hand on mine and a small chill went up my arm.

"Bella, are you okay? First you started to mumble some stuff about leaving and going away and then you started to shake back and forth like you were trying to run from something. Is everything alright?" She was speaking to me in a soft and gentle voice kind of like the one in my dream. I stared blankly at her for a few moments and then blinked a few times. I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes for a second. When I opened them Alice was still staring at me with a worried expression.

"I fine Alice. I'm sorry if I worried you it was just a bad dream that all." And it wasn't the first time I've had a dream like that. I love my father but he just left because he had to get away, which left me to care for myself at fifteen. I still wanted to find and help him but it still hurt that I had to fight the world without him.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked again.

I gave her a big smile. "Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for caring Alice." The words just kind of slipped out of my mouth and realization hit me. I haven't had anyone care in over two years and it felt so… good, incredible, like I wasn't alone and that meant the world to be. So I guess it surprised her when I jumped out of bed and hugged her. She froze for only a second before she was hugging me back and was squealing.

"Oh, Bella! I knew we were going to be great friends." I started to wonder how she knew stuff before it happened but she then released me from her hug and suddenly at the door to the left side of the room.

"Okay, Bella you get changed and then come downstairs there is _a lot_ of talking to do." She said with a wink and then opened the door. I swear my jaw dropped to the floor. Behind the door was about a seven foot long walk-in closet with a whole row of shirts and sweaters on one side and pants and skirts on the other. On the floor underneath the clothes were dozens of different shoe; flats, sneakers, boots, and some high heels that would even make a model run in fear. On the far back wall were hooks that held up at least fifteen different purses, all designer. I did recognize some of the item that was my own clothes, but the rest were foreign to me.

"Alice! What is all this?!?" I was standing in the door way while she looked from shirt to shirt.

She turned and gave me a sheepish smile. "Well… when Esme and I remodeled the room we also thought it would be best to get you some new clothes. It's nothing really, but Bella it was more of a _necessary_." She dragged out the word. "When all your stuff came and I saw your things I had to do something about it. I mean, your whole wardrobe was worn out jeans and T-shirts, so I just… spiced it up!" She was looking through the racks again, not making eyes contact with me, when she pulled out a pair of dark washed jean – a lot nicer then the ones I owned – and a red shirt with a black and white design on it and a low V neck. (Can be seen on profile!)

"Alice, these aren't my clothes to wear. I can't accept all these! I- there not- I can't-"She cut me off.

"Yes, these are your clothes to wear and yes, you are going to accept them or I will forcefully put them on you." She said in a sweet tone and a part of me believed she would do just that.

I sighed in defeat and she strutted over with a big triumphant smile on her face and handed me the clothes. Then I smiled to myself. I'll just change into some of my own clothes when she leaves.

She walked to my door and opened it. "See you downstairs." She turned to leave, but then stopped mid-step. I was silent for a second and then she turned her head around. "And don't you even think about changing your clothes." And then she was gone, leaving me dumbfounded and confused. How did she know what I was thinking?

I shook my head and let it go… for now. I laid the clothes out on the bed and a small piece of fabric fall on the floor. I bent over to pick it up and I felt the blush immediately come to my cheeks. It was a pair of white laced panties.

I quickly got changed and looked in the floor length mirror right next to the closet door. I didn't look that bad. Defiantly better then in my old clothing, I just wonder how Alice new my clothing size. The shirt clung to my curbed waist and hung loosely at the bottom and the jeans fit me like a second pair of skin. I liked it.

I turned my head to take a quick glance at the clock; 9:52am. I turned back to the mirror and took one more look before walking to the door. I opened it and stuck my head out. There was no one there. I walked out the door, shut it behind me, and slowly started to make my way down the hall.

It was dark last night and I hadn't been able to see everything clearly but now I could see everything. There was one more door way at the end of the hall and one in front of my door. The walls were painted in a warm golden color with dark hardwood floors. I was nearing the end of the hallway when I was a breath-taking sight. Right across from me was another hallway going in the opposite direction with other doorways. In between the halls was the famous grand staircase that split off into two different ways. The stairs were made out of marble, it looked kind of old kind of old because of the grayish worn color it was but still beautiful and had a metal railing along the sides.

I started to make my way down them and then was at the bottom. I took a look around. I could go left or I could go right; there was a hallway leading both ways. I had come out of the left one last night and that had brought me from the living room, so I decided to go right this time. I looked down the hall and could see a light at the end of it. There were several different doors along the sides but chose to explore them later; right now I needed to find Alice or someone.

I finally reached the end of then hall and enter a huge kitchen. It was very pretty. It had white cabinets all along the top of the room with golden colored candles. There was a small island in the middle of the room that two magazines and candles on it. The counters were a deep green color with specks of white in it and had some random items on the top, like more magazines, a very old looking phone, some bowls, and silverware.

I was still looking around when I heard the voice. "Do you like it?" I jumped startled. I turned around and found Esme standing behind me with a warm smile on her face.

I smiled back. "Yes, this is very beautiful, but I was just wondering. When I was first told I was getting this house they said it was not in the best of shape. Although, it looks pretty fine to me." I said, one eyebrow raised.

She laughed softly, it sounded like bells. "Yes, well, once Ms. Maxwells past we took it upon ourselves to fix up the place. I mean we didn't want it to be bad looking for when you arrived."

"Thank you. It looks amazing, and also the clothes. You didn't have to; I mean you _really _didn't have."

"Oh, don't worry about it dear. It was what we wanted to do and anyway you look really nice in them." I could feel myself blush and looked down at the floor. "If you are looking for Alice she is in the living room."

I turned my head back up to her and smile at her. She was pointing to another hall way to the left side of the kitchen. I started to walk to it and made my way to the other room. When I walked in Alice was sitting on one of the two couches that were facing each other. It was then I noticed a very beautiful looking grand piano sitting in the corner of the room.

When she heard me enter she looked up and smiled at me, a slight twinkle in her eyes. She then jumped up from her set and walked over to me. She grabbed my hand and started to tow me back down the hall she had last night. "Okay Bella I want to show you around the house so you know where everything is and then you won't get lost. And trust me that can be an easy task."

"So I've noticed." I mumbled, she laughed.

So Alice showed my around the entire house. She first showed me the first floor which had a living room, kitchen, entrance room, dining room – which I can say looked to be never used – two and a half baths, a game room – it was a study but apparently Emmett likes his video games, a sun room, and one or two closets. Then we were upstairs but this time she took me to the left side of the stairs. In this side of the hallway were Carlisle and Esme's room, Emmett and Rosalie's room, her and Jasper's room, Carlisle's office, and another full bath. Everything was so nicely decorated and well kept – well in exception to Emmett's room, he wasn't the neatest person – it was as if nobody lived here.

Alice really wanted to show me her room. It was the last doorway in the hall and had a little A and J engraved into the door. She opened the door and to say I was shocked was an understatement. Although it wasn't from the red walls with a large pink strip going though the middle or the queen size bed with an orange, red, and pink comforter and pillows _or_ the closet the was open to the right of the room that held clothing similar to mine, but the fact that Jasper actually _shared _the room with her!

Alice saw my expression and explained. "I know it does seem kind of girly for me to be sharing a room with Jazzy, but he has his own stuff too. He has his own half of the closet – but mines just bigger – and his whole collection of civil war book and articles… And besides, he's whipped." She said the last part with an evil smile on her face, and what she said didn't surprise me. She looked like the kind of person that could wrap you around her finger at her own will.

I signed as Alice dragged my across the stairs to the other hallway where my bedroom was. We stopped at the first door, the one before mine. When Alice opened the door my jaw dropped. Inside the room was a library; there were selves with hundreds of books on each one. There was also a fire place and a few comfy looking chairs around it.

"Your grandmother really liked to read. Some of the books are Carlisle's medical books or Jasper's Civil War books, but other then those, they were mostly hers." She explained looking around the room and then stopped to stare at my face. "I don't suppose you like to read?" she asked raising an eyebrow, but with the smug smile play at the corner of her mouth I had a feel she already knew the answer.

"Yes, I really enjoy reading." I answered as she shut the door and lead me to the last door in the hallway. I stared at the door, already knowing whose room this was and was very curious to see what was inside. "And finally this is Edward's room…" she trailed off as she opened the door.

When I first took in the room my body suddenly felt very warm, very homey. The first thing I noticed about the room was that it was the only bedroom that didn't have a bed in it, but instead a very long and comfy looking leather couch. On the floor was a golden colored shag carpet that had an eerie similarity with the color of his eyes. The whole right side of his room was filled with shelves and shelves of C.D.s and a stereo system; he had one of the biggest windows that I've seen in the house, but there were a heavy pair of light gold blinds covering it.

I had a sudden urge to go over and pull the blinds back and let the sun fill in, but that would be rude to just going inside someone's room and touch there things. Although, I did own the house… I decided against it. Just then Alice shut the door and turned to me with a smile on her face.

"So that the house for you. I hope you liked it. We did quiet a lot after Ms. Maxwells died."

"It was beautiful Alice thank you for the tour, hopeful now I won't have to use a map to get around the place." She laugh, it was a wonderful sound. They all had beautiful sounding voices. Then I remember something and mentally hit myself. "Hey Alice." I called after her once she started to make her way back down the hall. She turned her head back to me. "I was just wondering where everyone else was today?" I can't believe I hadn't noticed earlier. The only other person I've seen today other then Alice was Esme.

Alice had turned her body so it was fully facing me. She was biting on her bottom lip and was looking down at the ground, shifting her feet back and forth. I've never seen Alice like this, she was always so confident and full of energy, but right now she seemed reluctant and… nervous? She seemed almost as if she was having an internal battle with herself to tell me or not. Why wouldn't she want to tell me?

"Alice, is everything alright?"

Her head shot up and looked me straight in the eyes. "Well Bella you see they are kind of- sort of… out… hunting." Her eyes went back to looking at the ground and shifting her feet.

I analyzed her words in my head and saw the second meaning behind them. Oh. _Oh!_ Once again I couldn't believe myself. It was so easy to forget that they were vampires. I still couldn't believe it was real even though I knew it was, if that makes sense.

I felt my body stiffen and I took a deep breath through my nose and slowly let it through my mouth. "Oh…" I said in a slightly shaky voice. I didn't know that much about vampires but I knew enough to know what 'hunting' means. But does that mean they kill people? How do I know they won't kill me? I don't know.

Alice let out a long sign of defeat and faced me again.

"Okay Bella I probably know what your thinking and we need to talk. It's time for your Vampire 101 class." She said with a small smile.

I left my body loosen but I still had my doubts. "Ok, Alice. Umm, do you want to sit in the library?"

She answered me with a bigger smile and nodded my head. "Great!" She rushed over, grabbed my hand, and started leading me to the beginning of the hall to the library. When she got there she opened the door and pulled me towards the sitting area, the fire was lit. She sat me down in an armchair that was a midnight blue color and she as in the one next to me.

"Okay Bella. I know you have question and I am more then willing to answer. So ask away." She has been smile the whole time; I was guessing to make me feel comfortable.

So I didn't really know what to ask first so I just let myself start ranting. "Well, first I was wondering about your 'hunting'. I don't know much able vampires and I also don't know how much to believe in it… so. Do you bite humans? Do you kill them? What about sunlight? Does it hurt you? I never really understood the whole sunlight thing. Does garlic bother you? What about other foods? Do you even eat? But of course you eat, but I could be wrong. What do I know? Um, do you have fangs? Oh yeah, I also was wondering about how you seemed to always know what I'm going to do. I never got, is it a vampire thing or am I just that predictable? Oh and wha-"

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Alice had cut me off. She still had a smile on her face, but it was a more goofy and smug looking one. "Calm for a second. I only have one mouth her, unless you expect vampires to have a second one." She raised her eyebrow still smirking at me. She we teasing me, I could tell though. So I decided to tease back.

"No Alice I do not, but with you and all your energy anything could be possibly." I shot back with a smirk of my own. She stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed.

"Anyway, let's see. I think I'll tell you about our 'hunting' later so. No, the sunlight doesn't hurt," she stopped as her eyes glazed over and they were staring at nothing. I got a little worried but then she blinked her eyes and smiled," but we can't go out in pubic when it does. When we do we kind of… sparkle. I really don't know how to explain it, but trust me you'll know what I'm talking about soon." She seemed pretty confident when she said that, but I said nothing and let her continue.

"And no, garlic does bother us. Well actually it does, but so does every other piece of human food. We find it nauseating and gross. So we don't eat at all. Um, no we don't have fangs, just another movie element to make us scarier. But our teeth are extremely sharp." She smiled brightly at me.

"Okay, now I knew you would be wondering about me always knowing what you're doing and well not all vampires can do what I can. You see some of our kind have special abilities or gifts. I can see the future, but it's not always solid. It depends on peoples decisions. Jasper also has a gift he can control emotions, like make you feel calm or anger. He can also feel other people's emotion's too. And then, well, Edward. He can read minds." She was looking in my eyes when she said this, obviously waiting for my reaction.

I felt my eyes get a little wider. "Really?" I asked and then blushed. I was trying to think back to all the thinks I had thought about him and then blushed even more.

"Yes, really, but… for some reason he can't read yours." She was studying me with a curious look.

I let out a sigh of relief, and Alice smile smugly at me. "So I guess my brains just messed up then." I said jokingly.

"You're probably right." Alice laughed. I shot her a playful glare and then laughed myself.

"So Alice what else you got for me?" I was still very curious to learn about everyone and I wanted to learn more.

"Well, vampires are much more… developed let's say. You see there are many physical aspects we have that you don't. We are much quicker then humans that can explain way I could move so fast, we have an unbelievable amount of strength, our eyes are made to see ten times better, we'll inhumanly beautiful-

"So I've noticed," I mumbled to myself –,"and we all have enhanced hearing and senses."

I looked up from the ground I was staring at and gave her a small smile. She giggled. Then it grew silent for a few minutes.

Finally Alice let out a long sigh and started to talk. "Now Bella I know you asked about our 'hunting' earlier and the reason I didn't tell you at first was because it kind of hard to explain, but I know you need to know so I'm going to try my best to do it." She smiled at me and I nodded. I could feel my heartbeat pick up a notch out of curiosity, slight fear, and excitement.

"Okay, I want you to forget everything you've heard or seen about vampires from those horrid movies and just think about the stuff I just told you. I want you to know that they got none of it right. Bella, I know that people think vampires go around at night and drink human blood but it's not true, well… mostly not… well it kind of is, but it isn't… I mean… Ughhh, this is harder to explain then I thought." She took a deep breathe and let it out, while I was in a deep confutation.

"Okay, let's try this again."

***Hello people! This chapter was kind of just fluff but it will get more active in the next one. **

**So why can't Alice explain there hunting? (Raises hand) I know, because I kind of changed a lot about the vampire world and I've made it so confusing that I can't even explain it myself! Just kidding, I just felt like leaving you on a cliffy. So tune in next time to find out the mystery, while I debate with Alice on how to explain it. I am also sorry that there hasn't been a lot of Bella x Edward time, but Alice tells me it's coming up in the near future ; ) And please tell me what you think!!! I ready what to know even if it's just a 'fine' I'll take it. So review… please!**


	6. So much info

**Hello everyone! Here's ch.6. I'm letting you know it's kind of different, but I wanted to take a risk. It can also be confusing and you may not get it at first but you could always ask me questions when you're done! Please be easy on it, let it sink in, and then tell me what you think. **

**You may have noticed but I took down the little preface at the beginning, because I felt like it just wasn't that important. 'Kay!**

**(P.S. In my story vampires can have babies, but not 'made' ones. You will understand after this chapter! ; )**

**Chapter 6 – So much info**

"_Okay, let's try this again."_

Alice closed her eyes to think for a second. I was still in a state of confusion but waited for her to collect her thoughts. After probably three of the longest minutes of my life she opened her eyes and started to talk again.

"Bella, I'm going to get straight to the point here. It is true that normal vampires do take blood from humans, but my family isn't a normal bunch of vampires. Instead of humans my family takes blood from animals." I felt my tense body ease up a little and continued to listen.

"The reason I was having such a hard time at telling you this before was because when a vampire is first born they aren't immediately attracted to blood. You see Bella vampires have these things called _La tua cantante_, or in other words a 'singer'. The reason they call them 'singers' is because there blood is like a song to you; it smells stronger then any other blood." She stopped for a second to see if I was getting all this. I nodded my head.

"So a vampire actually doesn't become too attracted to blood until they find there 'singer'. It is basically a vampire's quest to find there 'singer' so they can become a… full vampire. It's kind of like this, when you are first born you are a vampire but not a complete one. The ways you gain your full vampire status is by finding your 'singer' and use them. As in… drain them of there blood."

"Once you have find your 'singer' and take there blood your lust starts to become stronger, your senses even more sharp, and you can also be call a complete vampire."

She paused and looked me straight in the eyes. "Bella, we have laws. One of those laws is that a vampire must find a 'singer' and become a full vampire. It's a must."

"There are other laws too Bella. In the vampire world vampires are supposed to be born vampires, not made. Vampires are supposed to marry other vampire that is what they call a mate. When a vampire finds there 'singer' he or she is supposed to take her blood _only _to become a complete vampire… That is where my family in different. Bella, I am going to tell you now that I, myself, was not born a vampire. I was made one. Made vampires are supposed to be illegal in my world. This all may seem very, very confusing to you but let me start from the beginning."

"It all started with Carlisle. He was born in London in the sixteen-forties, and he was born a vampire, which means both his parents were too. When growing up as a vampire you may not have your full attraction to blood, but you still need to have some to stay strong."

"Both of Carlisle's parents hunted humans, while he hunted animals. It was his decision to do this, even though it was very uncommon, he just never wanted to kill another. That is also the reason why our eyes are golden, it's from the animal blood, but if took human blood our eyes would be red."

"Now you may be wondering how he was born in the sixteen hundreds and still looks as young as he does. Well vampires kind of have this ability to turn off your growth and freeze as you are, but that's a completely different story. Anyway a lot of vampires usually decide to stop aging between twenty to thirty maybe a little longer. Although if you are made a vampire you stop growing at the age you were changed."

I was still staring straight into her eyes; it was as if I was trapped in them and was being consumed by her story, but I was able to find the muscles used to nod my head.

"So back to Carlisle, well he decided to stop aging at age twenty-six. At this point in time he had still not found his 'singer', so he was yet to be called a full vampire, but to Carlisle that wasn't his biggest concern at the moment. He secretly hoped he'd never find his 'singer', because he was still taking blood from animals and did not like the idea of taking it from a human."

"He had a very caring personality and as he continued to live his life, he became interested in medicine and studied all over the world, gaining several different medical degrees. He was always happy to save lives and became a doctor."

"Then one day Esme came into a hospital while Carlisle was in England. Esme was always the motherly type and she had always wanted children and she had finally gotten pregnant, but the baby didn't survive through the pregnancy and dead. She was such a wreck and heart-broken that she jumped off a cliff. They had her rushed in and that's when it happened. You see a vampire doesn't just pick out there 'singer' at random, there is like a connection there, a pull. And will have better smelling blood then other humans to them, so that's what happened to Carlisle and Esme. When she was brought in he felt that physical pull towards her and he had never smelt blood so amazing to him."

She paused again but I was in not state to form words so she went on.

"He then knew immediately that she was his 'singer'. He also knew what he had to do and even though he didn't want to he was prepared to do so, but was going to wait until she was out of the hospital. Although, during the time she was recovering he got to know her and learn thing about her. He grew attached to her. Then the day came when she was finally able to leave the hospital. Carlisle was waiting for her at her home and was going to do it there but he didn't want to. He had fallen in love with her and he couldn't bring himself to kill her, so he did the only thing he thought was right even though it was completely wrong."

"When she got home she was startled to find him there in her house. He didn't say anything at first and then he asked her if she loved him and she knew that she had also grown attached to him over the last weeks and answered 'yes'. He hesitated at first but he felt like it was the right thing to do. In some cases the pull between a 'singer' and vampire can be physically painful and he swore he was dying inside. So he bit her, but he never planned on killing her, so instead of draining her like he was suppose to, he let her transform. Even though he knew it was against the vampire law he couldn't kill the one he loved."

"So that's how the Cullen family started but it was far from over." She said with a small smile.

"I'm going to tell you Rosalie and Emmett's story now. Theirs is a little bit different, Okay? Now, I've got to understand that Rosalie can be a bit shallow… but she was born a vampire and she decided to stop aging at eighteen because she wanted to stay young and she knew the older she got the older she would look. That's just how she saw it." Alice rolled her eyes.

"So one day she was out running in the woods of New Hampshire when she came across a young boy that was being attacked by a bear. She wasn't exactly sure of what to do, but as soon as she got close enough to him she could feel the pull towards him and the smell of his blood and she knew what she had to do."

"The boy, who was Emmett, had already been badly hurt, so she fought off the bear and killed it. At first she just stared at he and she knew that he was her 'singer', but she hesitated." Alice had a caring tone in her voice and another smile grew across her face. "Then he opened his eyes and the first thing he asked was 'Are you an angel?' and then gave her a goofy smile. And then she knew she didn't want to hurt him, so she did the only thing she could think of doing."

"Rosalie grabbed him and started to run. At first she wasn't sure where she was going to take him, but then she came across another vampire's scent and followed it. It ended up leading to Carlisle. He, Esme, and Edward had a house over near the border and were living there at the time. When Rosalie got to there house she wasn't sure if she should bring a human into them, but Carlisle had smelled the blood and was already outside. When he first saw what was before him he thought that it was just a vampire that had killed there human familiar, that's another way of saying 'singer', and was able to ask what she was doing here but she then went up to him and begged him to help Emmett."

"At first he was taken aback from her plead but allowed her to come inside. Emmett was blooding a lot and his heartbeat was very faint. Rosalie continued to feel the pull of there connection and it continued to get stronger and stronger just by staring at him. She also had to leave the room because the blood was too much." She paused again letting me take in her words. I have yet to say anything since she had started talking and I could see that she was slightly worried about that.

"Go on." It came out as a whisper but it was enough for her and she continued.

"Carlisle had noticed her leave and figured that it was hard for her. But he also knew that Emmett had lost a lot of blood and wasn't sure if he'd be able to make it. He told Rose this and she asked if there was anything she could do. So he told her her three options. She could do the natural thing and just let him die, she could do the legal thing and kill him while he was still alive and gain her full vampire status, or she could do the illegal thing and let him transform."

"At first she wasn't sure if she should transform him, because she could get in trouble for breaking the law, then she wasn't sure where they would go afterwards, and lastly, despite her shallowness, she was a little scared he'd be mad at her for bringing that fate on him. She knew she could just kill him but she couldn't bring herself to do it for some reason. She said that the physical pull between them was much more then just a blood lust." Her eyes turned thoughtful.

"That was went Carlisle reassured her that he thought that Emmett would be much more grateful if she saved him instead of him dying. He also told her his story about Esme and him and said that she would be welcome to stay with them. After that she saw no right in changing him other then the fact that it was illegal but she did it anyway."

Her eyes lit up and she let out a small giggle. "When Emmett finally woke up they all were happy but what they weren't prepared for was his… personality. All Rose's fears that he would be mad at her went away immediately. They said that he was actually pretty excited about how strong he was and that he always had a big, goofy grin on his face. Rosalie, being her normal stubborn self-centered self, learned to discover that she felt Emmett was her other half. I know she can seem rude and she can seem like she hates you sometimes but that's just how Rose expresses her feelings."

She let out small huff. "And that is their story." I was in awe with all that I was hearing and learning. I know that some people may have been a little frightened by now, but all I wanted was to learn more. At this point I didn't really care that they were vampires, all I cared about was these amazing people were sharing there life stories with me. Me! Well I was a little curious as to why Alice was the only person here to explain everything to me, but I can ask her that later.

After a few moments of silence her eyes got even brighter and a smile broke over her face. "Now it's mine and Jazzy's turn. Just like Rose and Emmett's we have a completely different story that lead us here. Like I toward you before I was not born a vampire, and to be honest I can not tell you one thing about my human life. I completely forget everything about it and that is where my story starts. My first memory was when I woke up. I could remember it like it was yesterday…

**Alice POV – Texas **

I could tell that I was laying a something hard like rock or stone, but I didn't know where I was. My mind was completely blank and I had no idea where and what I was doing here. I slowly let my eyes flicker open. I could tell that it was dark out, but to my surprise I could still see everything from the sharp edges of the rocky roof above me to the dust and dirt particles in the air. I stayed completely still and just stared at the ceiling, trying to remember where I was.

After a good solid five minutes of trying to remember something a slight movement caught my attention. I quickly turned my head and what I saw shocked me. Sitting only six feet away had to be the most beautiful and handsome man I had ever seen. Although that couldn't be true since I can't seem to remember ever meeting anybody else, but still. He had wavy blonde hair and his eyes just looked like a bottomless black. He seemed lean, but muscular, dangerous, but safe, mysterious, yet airy all at the same time.

Suddenly his eyes caught mine and we just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. After what seemed just like seconds but felt like days he let out a long sign of relief.

"You're okay." It wasn't a question, but I could hear that relief and thankfulness in his voice. Oh, and his voice, it sounded just like bells and had a sweet southern accent. My insides melted.

I slowly sat up from the ground, never broking my eye contact with the boy. I turned my body so it was completely facing him and brought my knees up against my chest. We continued to just stare at each other, it was strange. I felt this strange pull towards him, there were no words for it, just a very strong feeling.

After a while I felt this burning in the back of my throat, but I didn't mention it; I didn't want to break our connection. Then I couldn't stand it any longer, I needed to know what was going on.

"Hello. Who are you?" I asked. When I heard my voice I was a little shocked, it was sweet and high pitch, but sounded like chimes. It sounded just like the boy's; I liked it. I smile, feeling a little bit happier. The boy then smiled, as if he felt my happiness too.

"Hello. My name is Jasper Whitlock. I'm sorry that you're so confused." He answered. I found it strange that he was so confident about the way I was feeling, but it was true, I was confused.

He then broke our eye contact and looked at the floor. "I'll explain everything, but first what is your name?"

Blank. I couldn't think of a name. My mind couldn't produce a thought or memory that happened before I woke up here. "I don't know." I answered honestly. The burning in the back of my throat got a little worse, but yet again I ignored it.

His head snapped up to meet my eyes again. "You don't?" I shook my head. He studied my face and then smiled again. "Why don't I say same names and see if it rings any bells?"

"Okay."

"Sarah? Cindy? Katie? Mary? Emily?" I shook my head for all of them. Nothing fit. "Jackie? Kelly? Cathy? Alison? B-", I stopped shaking my head. There was something nudging at the end of my mind. I thought hard, closing my eyes, and then a name bounced around my empty head, filling it up.

I opened my eyes. "Alice." I liked how the name rolled off my tongue. I wasn't sure if it was my name but it just seemed to fit.

"Alice." Jasper said it this time. I loved how he said it even more then when I did, and with that accent…

"Okay Alice. You're really confused right now so I'll explain everything." He stood up, and could he look anymore beautiful? He was standing directly in the path of the moonlight and it seemed to make a little glow around him. He stood at about 6'2 and wore a pair of faded jeans and a blue flannel shirt.

He walked over and closed the distance between us. He sat right in front of me, Indian style. I let go of my legs and copied him.

Then he started to talk. He said we were on the border of Texas in a clave. He told me what I was and I didn't believe him at first, but was proven wrong once he showed me his strength and speed. He told me everything about the vampire world. When he told me about the laws and how made vampires are illegal, I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"_I'm_ illegal. I just think its funny how it sounds." I laughed again and he joined in.

Then there was an awkward silence, but I had a question I needed to ask.

"So… how exactly did I get like this?"

He looked down at the ground, guilt written all over his face. I touched his knee with my hand and an electric shock went through me. Jasper was staring at my face again, with the same shocked expression, but then smiled and started to talk again.

Jasper told me how he had been running by these parts and ran across a vampire that had me with him in this cave. He said that once he had ran close enough he started to feel this pull towards me. He had yet to find his 'singer' and figured that it was me. When he said that he looked down at that ground again with a guilty expression on his face. He had told me what a 'singer' is to a vampire, and must have felt bad for thinking of me for that use.

"Go on," I urged him. I understood what he was going through, it wasn't his fault. He looked at me with an awe expression, but continued.

He said how he fought the other vampire off me but never got a close look at his face, but then he told me how defenseless I looked laying on the ground and how he felt an urge to help me instead of hurt. So that's what he did, he bit me, but then let me transform. He told me how hard it was for him to stop himself, but he did and he has been here ever since, waiting for me to wake up.

At this point the sun was starting to rise in the distance and we both were silent. I then got into my knees and put my arms around Jasper and said "Thank you." For a second I think he was too shock with my actions to react but then put his arms around me to and pulled me onto his lap. I sat there for a while until it happened.

My world went black. I couldn't see anything but black, and then like a slideshow pictures went through my head. A sign saying "Welcome to Forks, Washington." A giant beautiful mansion. Then there were people in the woods, two men and one woman. I saw the big guy bite down on the neck of a grizzly bear and then my mind went black again.

The next second I was back in the clave with frantic Jasper. "Alice! What's wrong?! What happened?!?"

I turned my face to him with a big smile on my face. "We're going to Washington."

I told Jasper what I had seen and he figured that it was my power, like he could control emotions. Although, he didn't question me, and we set off to Washington. It took us about four days to run there. Running at vampire speed is so awesome! We took a few stops because I felt the sudden urges to go inside stores and look at what they had. I ended up buying some thing and carried them with us. Then Jasper would stop us and say we had to hunt. He wanted to go to the closest town and maybe get some humans there, but I had other plans.

At first he was reluctant to do it but he did. He can't seem to say no to me. I told him to drink animal blood. That's what the people in my vision did. After we did that we discovered that our eyes turned to a sweet golden color, which just made Jasper even more beautiful.

So we just passed the sign that said welcome to Forks. We run around a little and it doesn't take long before we caught onto other vampire's scents. We follow them, and get lead to a beautiful mansion just like in my vision. Then we came across the other vampires, two male and one female in the near woods. I had had other vision on the way to here so I already knew where this was leading.

I walked straight up to one of them that had bronze colored hair, still carrying my shopping bags and said with a smile on my face ,"I would like a room with a view."

**Bella's POV**

Alice had a dreamy smile on her face, looking into the distance as if replaying the memory in her head. I sat across from her, speechless. She must have noticed my silence and looked at my face. She let out a small giggle, and I could only guess what type of expression I had.

"Bella?"

"Wow" was all I could process. She smiled again and that is when my stomach made a huge grumbling noised.

"Oh, gosh Bella! I forgot that you have to eat. Living in a house full of vampires that don't eat food, you kind of forget about it." She gave me an apologetic smile.

I finally found my voice. "It's okay Alice, I'd rather had listened to that story then eaten." She rolled her eyes and stood from her chair.

"Well glad you enjoyed story time, but let's get you something to eat." I stood from my chair too and followed Alice towards that door.

We walked down the hall, down the stairs, and turned right into the kitchen. Then I remembered something. "Do you guys even have food in here?"

"Of course we do. Esme and me went to the store and stocked up on food. Did you really think we'd let you go starving?" She looked around the room as if she wasn't sure what to get. I was sure she wasn't so I went over to the cabinet and took a bowl out. Then walked over to the refrigerator and got out the milk. I had to do some searching but I found a box of cereal and poured it into the bowl with the milk.

I could feel Alice's eyes on my back the whole time, but didn't mind. I grabbed a spoon, set the bowl on the island in the middle of the room and started to eat, Alice across from me. I saw her wrinkle her nose. "How can you eat that? It smells disgusting." She asked still eyeing tha bowl. I just shrugged with my mouth full.

I swallowed and asked, "So Alice, those were some stories, and I think I get the whole vampire thing. Man did the movie companies get it wrong, but I was just wondering why you were the only one hear to tell me all this. Not that I didn't mind standing the day with you."

She smiles at me. "Well I had a vision of when you were coming and that I would be telling you all this. So I hunted two days ago, alone. Everyone else needed to hunt because they hadn't in a while so I just said I'd tell you the stories."

I listened to what she said and then repeated some of the stuff that she had told me and then something I had been missing clicked together.

"So that's why?" I murmured to myself.

Alice looked confused. "Why what?"

Oh yeah, super hearing. "That's why you guys seemed so worried and scared last night when I asked you to leave. Some of you guys are illegal and some of you broke your law. That's why you're here in this isolated town, isn't it? So no one will fine out."

She just stared at me for a moment before answering. "Yes Bella. There aren't many places to stay; especially with a big family like us. I mean I'm sure there are others that are in similar situations as us, but there are some that would get us in trouble."

She said no more. There seemed to be something that she wasn't telling me. Like, who would she get in trouble with? Maybe I shouldn't push her to tell me. I mean after all she just told me, I don't think I could take in anymore information.

"The family should be here soon." She said absently. I continued to eat my cereal, and let my minds drift to the family. They all let me in on there life stories and I felt so special. I mean I learned about Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Edward… Wait a minute! I never heard anything about Edward! How could I forget, he was the one I was most curious about.

"Hey, Alice you never told me anything about how Ed-" I was cut off by the noise of the front door being opened.

"Honey, I'm Home," yelled a loud voice, and then was followed by an echoing laugh, Emmett. I chuckled.

"In here," called Alice. The next second there were six more vampires standing in front of me. I looked them all over. Each one was extraordinary beautiful, but my gaze stayed on Edward. He had to be the most beautiful of them all, and his eyes. They were even a brighter golden color then before and it was as if I were trapped in them.

He caught my staring and smiles a crooked smile back at me and I felt my heart speed up and I could feel heat rising in my cheeks. This just made his smile grow bigger.

I hear someone clear there throat and I turned my head to face Carlisle. "Hello, Bella. I'm counting on that Alice informed you on everything." He said with a smile.

Not everything, I still don't know able Edward, but I wasn't going to say that. That would just make things awkward. So I returned his smile, "Yes she did."

**Edward's POV **

I was standing in front of Bella. She looked beautiful even if she was just in a t-shirt and jeans, they fit her. I had been thinking about her all day. She wouldn't leave my thoughts for some reason. Her face is like a poster plastered to the inside of my mind.

I was going to take Alice's advice and get to know her, but not only because Alice said to, I wanted to. She seems unlike any other human I've ever met. Most others just flirt and stare at me. It gets kind of annoying, and some of there thought are just too much. But Bella, she's different. She's shy, and not overly-confident like other girls. Then she is so sweet and selfless. Alice was right, even though I hate to say it, but Bella did just throw away her plans to let us stay. Although there's one main thing that pulls me towards her, she totally reacts the wrong way. I mean right now she is living in a house full of vampires and all she seems to be is happy. I want to learn everything about her.

I was studying Bella when I saw her looking at me. I smiled at her and her heart started to beat faster and a light blush rose in her cheeks. God, her blush was amazing. I felt my smile grow bigger. Then I heard someone clear there throat, it was Carlisle.

Bella turned her face away from me to face him and I was a little sad that she wasn't looking at me anymore.

'_Edward, come into the living room.'_ That was Alice. What did she want? I silently slid across the room as Carlisle continued to talk to Bella. Once I walked down the hall and into the room I saw Alice facing me sitting on the couch.

'_Well Hello.'_

"Hey. So what do you want?" I was a little annoyed at her for taking me away from Bella; she had spent the whole day with her.

"Well… I know I was supposed to tell Bella everything about us, but I kind of left a small part out." She said looking at everything but my eyes, with an all too innocent face.

"And what would that be?" I asked and then I heard what she was thinking and felt my hands turn into fist. "You didn't tell her about me?!? Why not?!"

She then looked me in the eyes. "Because Edward, I want you to tell her about your story. That way to can spend time with her and don't think I don't know you want to." She said with a big smirk on her face.

I looked at her hard. Then let my hands unclench and my body relaxed.

This could be a really good opportunity to talk to Bella but what would she think of my life. I mean it's not like she freaked and ran away when Alice told her about the others, but then again I don't really like to think about it. But I will do it, for Bella, she will be the first human I open up to and I wouldn't have it any other way.

'_You should go tell her now. She was about to ask about you but then you guy came in. I think she really wants to know.'_

This made my eyes lit up and my dead heart twitch. She wanted to know about me, and I want to know about her. We both want the same thing and all I have to do is make the first move.

Without another word I turned and started for the kitchen, but then stopped. "Thanks Alice." I said without turning and continued to walk down the hall.

'_Anytime, but you should be thankful! I never got that room with a view.'_

I chuckled once and walked into the kitchen. There Bella was at the sink washing her bowl, humming to herself, she was beautiful. Everyone else had left. I looked at the clock that hung over the window. It was 6:13 and the sun was starting to set; I knew where I wanted to take her, and if we hurry we can get there while the sun is still up. I should take the opportunity now since it is so rarely sunny in Forks.

I took a deep breathe and walked over to Bella, ready to talk and for her to listen. Ready to explain and for her to understand. But most of all ready to learn and discover.

**I'm scared to ask, but what do you think? Is it too confusing? If it is I could always take it down and rewrite it back to how that book had it. But I still want to know if you guys like it. So tell me and feel free to ask any questions! **


	7. The Meadow

***Enjoy! Sorry for spelling mistakes!***

**A/N: Also this plot line is not completely mine, it's from a book I've read. So if it seems familiar you know why now!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Chapter 7 – The Meadow**

**Bella's POV**

When Carlisle was done talking to me everyone left to go do there own thing. I wondered where Alice went though I still had some questions for her.

I grabbed my cereal bowl and brought it over to the kitchen sink. I was about to turn off the water when a cold hand was set on my shoulder. I gasped and jumped, shocked.

When I turned around I saw Edward standing there, smiling it me. "God, Edward you scared me." My heart was racing and my breathing was coming out fast, and I was pretty sure it wasn't from being scared.

His eyes turned apologetic. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask you something." He paused, studying my face. I waited for him to continue. "Um, well would you like to come with me to this really special place? I always go there to think and stuff and maybe we could talk about… me, and I could learn some stuff about you?

He was still studying my face, waiting for my reaction. I didn't say anything at first; I was still processing his words. He wanted to take me somewhere to talk, to talk about him and learn about me? That's right, Alice didn't really mention anything about Edward and I was always wondering. So now is my opportunity to learn about him.

I was a little curious about why he wanted to take me to this 'special place' of his, when we could just talk here but I was more then willing.

"Sure Edward. I'll go with you. Let me just get some shoes on." I set the bowl that was in my hand down in the sink and turned back to him. He had a big smile on his face and I returned it. I quickly walked around him and then ran down the hall to the stairs. I stumbled over my feet while running and was about to fall to the ground when a pair of cold arms wrapped around my waist, setting me upright. I turned and Edward was standing there, his body rigid.

I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks. "Thanks, Sorry." I mumbled and then ran up the rest of the stairs to my room.

When I was in my room I walked over to the closet and opened the door. It still shocked my how much Alice had put in here. I quickly scanned all the different pairs of shoes that were lined up against the walls. There were a lot of flats and boots, all designer. Then in the corner I found them. I was surprised that Alice hadn't thrown them out.

They were my sneakers from my old apartment. They were old with scratch marks on them and the once white rubber was then a light gray color, but I still liked them.

I quietly grabbed them and slipped them onto my feet. I had had them for so long that I don't even have to untie them to get on.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs where Edward was waiting with his back turned to me; he was also talking to Alice.

They must not have noticed me coming down the stairs because there conversation continued.

"I don't know Alice. That's what I thought."

"Well then you have to be careful Edward, really careful or -" Alice spotted me coming down the stairs and stopped talking, her body stiffened. Edward immediately turned to face me.

"Um, did I interrupt something? I'll just…" I started to turn to go back up the stairs, but a cold hand grabbed my wrist. I turned to Edward who had a strained look on his face. "No, don't worry about it Bella. It wasn't important; we better hurry before the sun sets. I want to show you something, Okay?" I looked down at our hands together. It felt so small in his grip yet I felt a sudden wave of shock go through my body. It made me feel safe.

I slowly turned my head back to look at him with a smile on my face. "Yeah, let's go."

He smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes. He let go of my hand and I immediately felt a little lonely without it, but I should be used to being alone. I have for the past two years.

He started to walk down the stairs and I followed. Alice on the other hand didn't take her eyes off Edward. I suddenly became curious as to what they had been talking about before, but didn't ask.

Edward walked to the kitchen and stopped at the back door, waiting for me. He still had a smile on him face but it looked a little forced. He opened the door for me and I walked outside. I was immediately hit with a light breeze and the smell of pine and grass filled my head.

I turned to wait for Edward, but he was still in the doorway, his body rigid again. He suddenly turned his head as if his name had been called and was staring at Alice. I was like this for a few more second. They just stared at each other as if having a conversation without words. Then Alice gave Edward a quick glare that looked almost like a warning, but I couldn't be sure because she was soon walking down the hall and gone.

Edward turned back to me, a slight grimace on his face. Then he sighed and walked outside, closing the door behind him.

He turned back to me. "Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded my head. He started to walk forward towards the woods and I was momentarily confused.

Edward noticed my hesitation and smiled back at me, this time a real smile. "Did you think we were driving somewhere? Well I'm sorry but we're going to have to walk there." He said matter-of-factly with a crooked grin. My insides melted when he smiled at me like that and my heart picked up a little speed.

"Um, o-okay." I shuddered. He quickly turned around and started for the woods again. There were lots of trees around here and it was really isolated. This was my first time to see the outside in the light and it was beautiful. Everything was so green and sparkled from the rain when the sun hit it.

In the distance the sun was setting but sill giving off a glowing light. Although the light couldn't reach the house because it was shaded with extremely tall trees.

We reached the end of the yard and he pushed aside a few bushes and tree branches to reveal a small grabble path. I raised my eyebrow to Edward, but he only shrugged and smirked. I rolled my eyes but walked forward, along the path.

He followed close behind; would grab my elbow whenever I would stubble over a root or branch. I would smile at him thankingly and would feel a brush fill my face. Sometimes his body would become stiff and tense and he'd close his eyes for a second when he thought I wasn't looking.

After a good fifteen minutes, I could see a small light start to form at the end of the path. There was a thin layer of trees surrounding the light and I walked a little faster, eager to find what was at the end.

I finally broke through the side of the bushes and trees and what I saw made me frozen in shock. Right in front of me was a circular meadow that was surrounded by varies of trees and plants. There were wild flowers everywhere, the color purple, yellow, pink, and white. Although that wasn't the most shocking thing there because right across from me on the other side of the meadow, dimly lit by the sun that was now setting but still filled the area was a wall of bright red roses that twisted in and out against a wooden gate.

Very cautiously I walked forward 'till I was at the wall of roses and bent down to smell one. It smelled wonderful, these flowers were wonderful. I turned around to face the entire meadow, this entire place is beautiful.

It was just then that I noticed that Edward hadn't followed me into the meadow but instead was standing on the border of the trees and plants in the shadows. He was staring at me, watching my every move, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking his face was a mask.

"Are you coming?" I asked. He hesitated and in that moment something Alice had told me from earlier came to me. '_No, the sunlight doesn't hurt, but we can't go out in public when it does. When we do we kind of… sparkle. I really don't know how to explain it, but trust me you'll know what I'm talking about soon.'_

"It has to do with the sun right?" I looked to the west where the sun setting, the sky was a mixture of yellows, oranges, and purples. I looked back at him at he had a small smile on his face but it was a sad one. I guess this was kind of hard for him. "I don't care. Alice said something about sparkling, but how bad could it be?" He just stared back at me. He crocked his head to the side and I saw his eyes flash with curiosity and determination.

I took a set towards him but he out his hand up and I rolled back on my heel. He took a deep breathe and stepped into the light.

Beautiful. That was that only thing to explain it. He stood there in the falling sunlight sparkling like a diamond. I felt my eyes grow big but not out of fear but of amazement. I guess he took it the wrong way though because he quick took his step back into the shadows.

I blinked once and then took two steps towards him. "Come on Edward." His face scrunched up in disapproval, but stepped back into the sun. I smiled at him. "You look like a giant diamond."

"Gee' thanks," he snorted sarcastically, which broke the tension that was building in the air. He continued to walk until he was standing about two feet away from me. I smile at him again before turning back to the wall of roses.

"So was this always here?" Nodding my head to the roses. Edward came up to my side.

"No, actually this use to be your Grandmother's "garden" per say. She always uses to come here just to think, but she planted the roses. She always liked to come out here around this time, Twilight. The end of a day becoming night. I always think it's kind of sad to see the end of the day, but at this time it's just… peaceful." He was staring off into the distance where the sun was growing lower in the sky, while tiny rays of light bounced off him.

He turned back to me. "You know a normal person would be kind of freak out at this point." He had a playful smile on but his eyes were sad. Although, was he implying that I wasn't an average person?

"Yeah well, I'm not like normal people."

"How so?"

"Well let's see. How many seventeen year old girls have you met that have there father on the run because he is being accused of murder and had to leave his daughter alone? How many are already trying to get into law school to help said father? How many willingly inherited there died grandmother's old mansion, because they were living in an apartment for two years that was probably that size of Alice's closet? And how many live in that mansion with a bunch of vampires?" He just stared at me blankly for a moment while I smile smugly at him. Then he broke out into a dazzling smile, which made me feel a little dizzy looking at.

He laughed out loud. This is the fist time I've seen him so carefree, and his laugh sounded like the call of bells. It was effective, I found myself laughing too.

Once my stomach started to hurt I walked over to a big oak tree and sat against the trunk, catching my breath. Edward followed and sat down next to me against the tree trunk.

For a few minutes we just sat there, neither one not sure what to say next, but all at once my curiosity came back to me. I have yet to learn about Edward, Alice never really mentioned him. Did she do that on purpose? Was that way Edward brought me here?

"So, is there any particular reason you brought my here other then for me to see you shine like a light bulb?" I asked teasingly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a crooked smile grow across his face and then nudged me gently with the side of his arm. One thing I was prepared for was the coldness of his skin but once his arm touched my I suddenly felt a shock go up my arm and spread through my body.

I also felt Edward's body go rigid next to mine. His eye got a little darker and his jaw clutched. Had he felt that too?

He took a deep breathe and his eyes seemed to grow light but his body stayed rigid. "You alright?" I asked.

He waited a moment, then answered. "Yeah I'm fine." His voice sounded kind of strained but I didn't ask about it. What I really wanting to ask was about Edward's story. Just like I had heard all the others but I _really_ wanted to know about Edward. And you'd think I'd be a little scared right now but it's really not that hard to think of him as not vampire, minus the glowing skin that is and terribly beautiful face.

"Um, hey Edward? Today Alice told me about… you guys and stuff. Although she, um, never really said much about you and stuff. So I was just wondering- I mean you don't have to- I was just curious and well-" I stop ranting when I heard him laughing, but he stopped when he saw me glaring at him.

"Sorry. Yeah I know, Alice told me. She said that it may be best if I was the one to tell you about myself." His voice grew kind of sad towards the end. I waited for him to continue but he just sat there staring at space.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," I said after a few minutes of quiet, I tried to keep the sadness out of my voice. I could understand that he may not want to share his past with me but I was still very curious.

"No, it's not that I don't want to tell you. It's more along the lines that I may offend you and I don't want that."

Offend me? How would he offend me?

"You won't offend me; I just want to hear about your story." He looked a little pained at first but then his face when completely blank.

"Okay, I'll tell you and I don't want it to sound like I don't want to its just… very different from the others." He took a deep breathe. "I was born in Chicago in 1901 and I was born a vampire… kind of." He was looking off into the forest, staring at nothing while his eyes were gazed over as if trapped in an old memory.

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" How can you 'kind of' be born a vampire?

"Well, my mother was human while my father was a vampire." I stopped breathing; I guess he noticed because he turned his head to see my reaction. I quickly composed myself and nodded my head for him to continue. "Yeah, so my mother was human, her name was Elizabeth Masen. I don't know much about either of them. I know my mother named me, my father fell in love with my mother but she wasn't his singer which was a little strange, and that Esme and Carlisle found me outside a bunch of woods. They tell me my mother probably didn't survive the birth, but that there was a small piece of paper pinned to me that read Edward Anthony."

He paused, collecting his thoughts while I just listened. "I don't know much of anymore and I am aware that Alice told you about them being 'illegal'." He rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not exactly illegal, i don't really know actually but want I do know is that I'm wanted." His eyes suddenly grow darker.

"There are some… people who wouldn't mind meeting me. There aren't that many like me, and I don't know if that means something bad or good, but I've been running most of my existence. But that's also the reason why… I distaste humans so much." He quickly turned his head away from me. "I know I would have loved my mother but I can't help but despise the small part of myself that is always mocking me. I'm definitely mostly vampire, but deep down there in my frozen heart I have to live with the fact that I'm not whole of something even if it is a monster."

I could now see where he thought I would be offended but I could also not imagine what it would be like in his position. I mean I have problems but none of them compare to his. I wanted to let him know that what he was saying didn't hurt my feelings.

I slowly but cautiously placed my hand in top of his, a little spark went through my body but I brushed I off and smile gently at him. I know this was a lot for a person; especially having facing what I believed was all fiction-supernatural myths, but I was oddly calm.

He turned to look at my face a rush of emotions flashed across his eyes: sadness, anger, hopefulness, hatred, frustration, nervousness, and something I couldn't place.

He slowly smiled at me and I couldn't help but wonder, Why me? He just told me that he had a dislike for humans and yet here he is telling me his life story.

After a few moments of silence I decided to talk. "Well you told me all about you it's only far I do the same." His eyes seemed to light up a bit and his smile grew bigger.

"Okay, I'd like that."

"Okay, but I'm warning you it's probably not as close to interesting as your families'." He laughed at that, because the fact of the matter was that no family could over ride there story.

So then I jumped into my life. About my childhood and how my mother died, how I lived through middle school, and how I had to deal with the whole Charlie incident. Then I told him of how I lived for the past two years and even through it wasn't the happiest life he seemed pretty interested in it.

"So then one day I just go this call from my family lawyer say that I had inherited my grandmother's house in Forks, Washington."

"Wow, it sounded really hard to live without your father. I mean you had to go to school, work, and take care of yourself." Edward looked kind of sad at the thought.

"Yeah, it was at first but I got use to it, but I still miss my father very much." I sighed.

"Is that what happened it your dream?"

"My what?" He looked a little embarrassed.

"Well I saw that you had a bad dream or something this morning in Alice's thought when she was trying to wake you up. Was that something to do with your father?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I tend to have some bad dreams about him leaving still. I know it's ridiculous but it's still a little hard to be with out him, he was my best friend." I could remember the days went we would go driving around town just talking to each other, I miss those days.

Now it was Edward's turn and he lightly put his hand over mine. It was much colder then a regular person's hand would be but I didn't show any sigh that I noticed.

Then I remembered something Alice told me earlier. "So when I was talking to Alice today she happens to tell me about some of the powers you guys have. Like she can see the future, and Jasper can control emotions, and you can read minds… but not mine." I added a little smugly. I was actually very glad he couldn't.

He turned my way with the same smirk on his face but his eyes were full of curiosity. "Yes that is true I have yet to come across anyone to be immune to my power other then you. It's very strange… and frustrating."

I raised my eyebrows. "How so?"

"I don't know what you are thinking and it frustrates me to no end. Although it is very peaceful to be able to sit with someone and not have there thought run though your head."

"Well I'm glad you can't read my mind, but I'm also glad that you find it peaceful to be here with me." I smiled.

He smiled and then turned his head to face straight forward and a frown formed on his face.

"We should leave. The suns almost completely down and it'll be dark very soon." I nodded my head and started to get up, but Edward was already up and had a hand outstretched for me. I happily took it and he lifted me effortlessly to my feet.

I smiled at him and then turn to face the path we entered from, when Edward's voiced stopped me. "Hey Bella?"

I turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

I was confused. "For what?"

He gave me a brilliant crooked smile that my knees weak. "For listen." And with that he walked to me, took my hand and we walked back down the whined path to the house.

______________________________________________________________________________

***TWIST! Hey so there you go. This helps explain a few things. And if you haven't figured it out already Bella is Edward's singer, but Edward does not know this because he believes that because he's was born from a human he was never meant to become a full vampire, which also explains why he through his reaction to Bella's blood was so weird because he had never experienced it or thought it would happen.**_** And**_** the reason why the connection of his bloodlust isn't as strong as a normal vampire to there singer would be has to do with the fact that he still has a tiny bit of human left in him. SO tell me what you think! Review!!"**


	8. Trusting

***PLEASE READ!* A/N: I just want to let everyone know that this is not all my own plot. It's based off a manga that I read so if you find the plot or actions of this story similar to a manga it may be it. This is me disclaiming parts of this plot!***

**Chapter 8 – Trusting**

**Edward's POV**

I told her. I really can't believe I admitted it to her, a regular human.

Although so was anything from ordinary. At this moment while walking down the path with her, her hand in mine, I feel this pulling in my chest that I can't completely explain.

Sometimes it makes me feel wonderful, like I'm floating on air and I've just found a part of me that has been missing, but then that's just once in a while. All the other times have made me feel a… wanting. A deep desire that makes me have to use all my control to keep myself together.

Sure, I lust over the smell of blood. Animal or Human, even though human was stranger, sure I feel a craving for both, but this feeling is… uncontrollable.

And what scares me the most was that it happens ever time that I'm around Bella.

Carlisle has kept us all on the steady diet of animal blood for over the last eight centuries, although I did have a short rebellious stage in between that time, but I came back and was committed to start over again.

Though now we have Bella with us and sure I was expecting to have to live with the scent of her blood but now I have this unbearable tug in my chest that I've never felt before and it just makes her blood stronger to me.

"Edward!" I suddenly heard a distant voice call out to me. I blinked a few times and Bella's face came into focus. I suddenly had another one of those strange desires for her blood.

"Yes." I answered, still in a slight daze.

"We're back." I stared stupidly at her for a moment before I took in the surroundings. It had gotten quiet dark and the slightest bit of sun still lay in the sky. The back of the house was about fifteen feet away from us.

Then a dangerous thought occurred to me. It would be so easy to take Bella into the woods for a short while and then I would have her trapped. Where I could lead her deep into the forest, far enough so no one could see or hear her, and there I could carefully take my time sinking my teeth into-"

"EDWARD!" Alice came shrieking out of the backdoor; her eyes wide and full of fear. She looked wildly between Bella and me.

Then the realization of what I had just been thinking went through me, and Alice had probably seen it all laid out in a vision.

'_Edward….'_ She thought, a warning and wary tone in her voice.

I suddenly felt very sick to my stomach, or as sick as a vampire could get. How could I even have let my mind wonder to that possibility?!

"Bella, why done you go inside. It's getting dark." I said in an expressionless voice even to my ears and looked anywhere but her.

She looked up at me with concern in her eyes then said, "Alright, see you inside then." She slowly made her way across the yard. She stopped for a second next to Alice and glanced at her sideways. Alice put on a fake smile and nodded her head to the door. Bella nodded back and made her way up the stairs and into the house.

We both waited a second before we could hear Bella walking up the flight of stairs. Then Alice brought her full attention on me.

I felt quiet ashamed for what I had been thinking. After having Bella trust me so fully and willingly, and to think I was thinking of taking advantage of that trust and trap her…

I suddenly felt a little sick again.

"Edward, you seriously _need_ to control yourself. We are all struggling a little with the constant smell of human blood around but I don't want to have to keep a watchful eye of your future in fear that you may not be able to hold yourself back." She said in a harsh whisper.

She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her short, spiked up hair. "What is the matter Edward? You're known to be one of the one with the best control, but then I'm getting vision of you trying to go off and get to Bella. We can't have that Edward, especially after everything she's done for us."

"I know we can't let that happen and I don't want it to. I just… don't know what came over me. The thought popped into my head even before I could process what I was thinking." I said with a little desperation in my voice.

There was a stretched moment of silence between us just staring at each other.

Then, _'She's special.'_ She thought with an understanding look in her eyes.

"Yes, but I don't know why." It came out as barely a whisper, but I knew she could hear me.

She sighed again. _'But maybe…'_ Then it was like a brick wall was put up against her thoughts. She was blocking me from hearing what she was thinking.

"But maybe what, Alice?" I asked more then a little curious to know her theories on the subject.

"Oh, nothing." She said absently, her eyes staring off into the distance. She suddenly turned around and headed back to the house. As she opened the door she stopped before entering.

"Edward, please, just make sure to watch your control around her." She said in a slightly strained voice and then she was gone.

I stared after her. What had she been thinking? I had no idea, but I was determined to find out later.

I walked back into the house too and into the kitchen. I could hear Emmett and Jasper playing video games on the X-box in the living room, Esme and Rosalie sitting on the couch watching then both hoping Emmett didn't brake the controller again, Carlisle in his office shuffling through some papers, and finally Alice talking to Bella up in her room.

"So how was it?" Alice asked pulling something out of Bella's dresser.

"Very nice. I'm glad I got to learn about Edward, about all of you today. It makes me feel really… significant." She answered a smile clearly in her voice.

"That's great! I'm really relieved you took it so well, not all the people would be this calm."

"Well I guess my reaction at first was a little… not so calm," she said with a little laugh," but you know. Everyone deserves a chance to be trusted and give there case, or at least that's how it goes in the courts." She said with another laugh.

Though, hearing these words made me feel uneasy and ashamed again. For now she trusted me and if I wanted to keep my trust I needed to make sure to keep control or else I don't know if I would be able to even trust myself.

______________________________________________________________________________

***Please Read* So once again I would like to put out there that this theme is based off a manga I have read and if it resembles to something you think you've read it might be it. ***

**So please review! I know I haven't updated in a while, but like 10 would bring my confidence way up, and I'd feel inspired to write more. SO yeah, tell me know how you feel, please! Also right now I am telling you that I do not have the best spelling and that if there are grammar errors in my spelling I apologize.***


	9. Did I mention?

***Hello there. Just want to let you know that any of you who alerted this story probably got an email saying I posted the first seven chapters again. Which I did because there were a lot of editing mistakes pointed out and I fixed them.**

**Also I edited out that they have fangs. They NO LONGER have fangs! So stop saying they shouldn't. But I love you guys!***

**SO the only thing I want to say for this chapter is… Comic relief!**

**Chapter 9 – Did I mention?**

**Bella's POV**

That night I fell asleep after Alice had questioned me about my day. It had been a very unusual, information filled day. Luckily last night I didn't have any nightmares, I wasn't sure if I could handle another one.

I was still curious about what had happened between Edward and Alice in the backyard, but if they wanted to tell me they would have. Though, I couldn't help but notice Edward was acting especially weird.

But at this very moment the only thing I was really thinking about are ways that I could kill Alice. She had come into my room at five thirty this morning, which was even before my alarm was set. I had it to go off at six twenty.

But no. I have to get up early so that I could get ready for school. The whole conversation was quite funny, not, in my opinion.

At five twenty-eight.

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed, surrounded my all my pillows and sheets and felt as if I was laying on top of a giant cloud. I was in the meadow with Edward again. We were both sitting under the tree in peaceful silence. Then the silence was destroyed.

"Beeeella! It's time to get ready for your first day at Forks High School." I felt the warmth of my covers being pulled off me and the cold air made goose bumps form on my skin. I was now fully aware that Alice was in my room, yelling words that I just wanted to drown out.

I hugged my pillow to my body and curled up into it. I felt the bed sink some more. Then the next moment I find the pillow being wrenched out of my grasp and landing with a 'thug' on the floor.

"Alice," I groaned. I turned so I was now lying on my back, my arms and legs spread out, and my eyes still closed. "Why get up so early?" I finally opened my eyes and turned my head to look at the clock on my night stand. I was about ready to throw it at her, it was only five thirty.

"Don't even think about it Bella. Throwing it would be useless." Alice replied sweetly. I turned my head to face her and saw her at the end of my bed, covers in hand. I gave her a look that said 'if I could kill you right now I would'. Then I started to think of ways I would have killed her in this situation if I could, for example like, setting fire to all her clothes until she decided to go with them.

"If fire and my clothes ever cross your mind together again, there will be pain." She warned me, but I just snored. Yeah, I'm such the lady.

"Well then why don't you let me go back to sleep? It's not like I need an hour and a half to get ready for school." I rolled my eyes.

Alice looked patient. "Oh, Bella there are so many things I need to teach you; though, now's not the time. We have to get you ready." The next thing I knew Alice was standing right next to me, smiling.

My breath catch in my throat and my heart sped up in my throat. "I won't be going anywhere if you give me a heart attach, Alice," I hissed at her. I swung my leg over the bed and my feet landed with a 'thug' on the ground. I glared at Alice; she was studying me thoughtfully.

"Hmmm, it's kind of cold out and your old Phoenix clothes will not help with that. Lucky for you I did all this shopping." She walked over to my closet, opened the door and walked in. I could here her starting to rummage around.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my mirror. I groaned. My hair was a giant knot and I had the outline of the pillow imprinted onto my face.

"I'm going to take a shower Alice," I called to her. I'm still half asleep, might as well wake up fully.

"Okay, there are towels under the sink and I'll leave your clothes in there." She called back, her soprano voice echoing from into of the closet.

I walked out the room and across the hall to the bathroom. I still can't believe how nice it was in here; though on the outside it looks like so much need to be done. Maybe it's so no one will bother them.

After I had washed up and used about half the bottle of conditioner to make my hair untangled, I found my clothes sitting on the counter by the sink. She had set out some dark wash skinny jeans and a long sleeve, V-neck, navy blue shirt. It wasn't my exact my first chose but it was still nice and it could be worse.

I walked out of the bathroom and back to my room, dirty clothes in hand and my hair rapped in a towel. When I got in Alice was just placing a straightening iron on my dresser.

"Okay Bella. I love working with a new face, lets me experiment with new colors." She said with a smile my way. I pulled my hair out of the towel and let it fall over my shoulder.

"Glad to know I'm useful for something." I smiled back sweetly at her. Oh, I've known her for so little time yet one day I know Alice will push my buttons too far.

"Oh, you're way more useful then my new clean face, but also I get to use my new straightening iron." She petted the piece of plastic lovingly. "My hairs too short to straighten and Rose normally won't let anyone touch her hair besides her and occasionally Emmett. Even Jasper said he would have let me use it on him if his hair was long enough."

I suddenly heard a booming laugh come from downstairs. "You… Alice… straighten hair!" Who other then Emmett?

The only response I heard was a threatening growl. I snickered. Did I mention how much I love Emmett?

"Well, come on Bella. I didn't wake you up early to just have you stand there and think of ways to keep me from waking you up early again tomorrow." If I was insane I would swear I saw little horns forming at the top of her head.

I signed. This Alice and seeing the future thing was going to be hard to get use to. I walked over to the chair set up in from of a mirror and table full of different products I'm sure not even out in stores yet. I leaned back and closed my eyes while I heard her start the hair dryer. If I was going to go through with this I might as well and relax.

About thirty minutes later I realize three things. One is that it's only now six-thirty in the morning and if I would have woken up to my alarm clock it would have been ten minutes ago and in a slightly better mood then I am now.

Second, is that Alice is apparently overjoyed that my complexion can hold plum purple eyes shadow and straight hair together without it looking over done.

And, third is that I'm not the only one going to school. The rest of them are too. And the thing that puts this advent on this list of things I just realized is because of the argument I had against it about five minutes ago.

Five minutes ago…

"I picked up your school supplies with the rest of ours last week. It's in the backpack over there." She pointed to the corner where sat a black and silver shoulder bag with books.

"Thanks, Alice. I apre-," I looked at her strange. "What do you mean 'our' supplies?"

She tilted her head to the side. "We needed some schools supplies along with you, too, Bella." She chuckled.

"Wait, you guys are going to school?"

She studied me for a moment. "Tell me Bella. What exactly do you think we do all day?" The corner of her mouth twitched.

"Well, I don't- I just figured…" I trailed off stupidly. "But its school and you're vampires!"

She pressed her lips tightly together. "And why can't vampires go to school?"

"Because it's _school_!" And for the second time in thirty minutes I heard a booming laugh echo throughout the house.

Now…

Emmett sniggered. Did I mention how much I hate Emmett?

I was sitting in the kitchen now, eating a bowl of fruit, while Emmett sat at the chair across from me, smiling like the idiot I now claim him to be at the moment.

"Really Bella, what did you expect we did all day long? Sit around and get on each other's nerves. We have time to do that at night." I stared down of my bowl, feeling my face burn up in a deep blush. His smile grew. I glanced behind his shoulder to see everyone was in the kitchen; most trying to hold back smiles.

"Or maybe you thought we just run around all over the place, playing tag. We're actually pretty good at that game. The boundaries are the Washington border and base is the Seahawk's Stadium." He through his head back and laughed, his shoulders shaking. That was it.

Loaded a piece of fruit onto my spoon and took aim. I pulled the tip of it back and let it go.

"Ha, ha, ugh! Holy mother of- what the fu- ewww, distrusting." The room erupted into laughs as the piece of apple flew into Emmett's open mouth. He spit it to the ground and stuck out his tongue in distaste.

I couldn't help but snigger. He turned to me, his face mixed with emotions of disgust, surprise, and… happiness?

I picked up my bowl and pushed back my chair. "You should keep your mouth shut. You never know what could fly in." I swiftly started to walk from the table and other to the sink, biting my lip to keep the grin from my face.

I looked over at the island where the rest of the group had been staying. All of there golden eyes glowed with laughter.

I was afraid Alice's smile was going to split her face, while Jasper looked like he was having the most trouble from keep in his and everyone else's emotions. Carlisle tried to look disapproving but failed when the corner of his mouth twitched, and Esme had her hand placed over her mouth. I caught Rosalie's eye and even she had a tight grin on her face, showing no sign that she wish I wasn't here.

Then I looked at Edward, whose expression was one I couldn't really make out. He had a smile on his face but his eyes told me a different story.

"Thanks for the heads up, Al. Then I'm going to have the taste of shit in my mouth all day," Emmett broke the silence and we turned to him while he playfully scowled Alice.

"Didn't even see it coming, Bro." Her smile growing impossibly big with a sparkle in her eyes.

He turned back to me, and even though he wrinkled his nose he was still smiling at me. "I didn't know you had it in you, Swan. You may have won this battle, but this just starts the war." He replied with an evil smile and started rubbing his hands together.

I felt my eyes widen, but then I smirked. "You're on. Though I'm pretty sure I'm the one with the army." I through a questionable glance over my shoulders at the others. They all nodded to me.

"Traitors." I heard Emmett mumble. I burst out laughing.

Did I mention how much I love this family?

***Ha! I love Emmett! I really needed to put in some laughs, because I love humor. So yeah this chapter was fluff, but next will be an important chapter! But please review!!! Please, with Emmett on top?***


	10. Who Cares?

***Hello, chapter 10 here. So thank you all so much for all your reviews and for telling me you got a laugh out of the last chapter. Now this chapter takes a more serious and important part of the story.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to '**_**lgmrkm'**_** who made me smile as big as Alice. Go check out her story "Hunter", it's really awesome and if you like some action you should go read! Right after this! lol***

**Chapter 10 – Who Cares?**

**Bella's POV**

Emmett spat to the ground as we all walked outside the front door. I couldn't help but snicker again. He glared at me, playfully, and mouthed, 'watch your back.' That made me a little nervous, and I swallowed deeply. He chuckled at my reaction.

I turned and stared straight ahead down the long driveway. The sky was its normal cloudy self and it seemed to be like we were in our own little world with all the trees and forest surrounding us, but I guess this place is just what that is, to them and to me. Through the short time I've stayed in this house I've found it to be an escape from the outside world.

In here no one judges me or threatens me, I'm excepted, and they don't just except me out of pity or because of my looks or what I can offer, well maybe the house has a little to do with it but, they except Bella, the person. What they saw is what they got, and took it with out complaints.

And I couldn't thank them more for it. This thought brought both an idea and sadness. I've been planning on having this house destroyed; I need the money, it's the one thing that will help bring me to where I want to be in life, law school.

"Bella?" I heard someone distantly call my name and turned my head from the driveway to Alice who was studying me curiously. "You okay? You kind of blanked out there."

"Yeah, usually it's only Alice who does that." Emmett interrupted, smirking. Alice just rolled her eyes.

I smiled at them, pushing my earlier thought to the back of my head. "Yeah I'm fine." I looked around. "Hey Alice where's my bike? And where did everyone else go?" Alice, Emmett, and I were standing in the middle of the driveway not far from the house.

"Oh, well your bikes in the back and-"

"I'll go get it." I said staring my way to the side of the house. I suddenly a cold hand cover my wrist.

"Why do you want your bike?" Alice asked, and then she just kind of stared at me but her eyes seemed to be focusing on the air in front of my face. It was as if I just blended in with the back round. Then she smiled and her focus was back on me.

"Oh Bella," she giggled, "you're not going to ride your bike to school. You're going to drive with us."

"You guys have a car?" I hadn't seen a car anywhere. "Well if you do there won't be room for me, so I'll just ride my bike." I started to turn and make my way to the back when two cars simultaneously came around the corner of the house.

I jumped back and gasped. They both came to an absent stop about fifteen feet away from me. One car was a sleek red convertible and behind the wheel I could see Rosalie with Jasper sitting in the back. The other car looked just as sleek and if possible even more expensive with a black paint job. I could see that Edward was behind the wheel of that one.

I heard Alice's light hearted laugh and turned to see she was staring at me. "Well now we have enough room." I nodded my head and started back at the cars.

I saw Edward opening his door and stuck his head out. "If you don't hurry up we're going to be late," he called and got back into the car.

"Okay. Um, Bella you should go in the car with…" I saw her quickly glance sideways at Edward's car, a look of concern on her face. She signed and looked at me again with a smile. "Edward. Emmett and I will go with Rose." And with that she made her way to the car, Emmett following close behind.

I looked after her confused by her... what was it, hesitation or… maybe reluctance for me to share the car with Edward. I quickly shrugged it off and made my way to the car.

I pulled the door open and slid into the shiny leather seat. "Hey." I said to Edward with a smile. I noticed that he was staring at me intensely and stared back when he didn't return the smile. "Is something wrong?" I haven't talked to Edward since yesterday in the meadow, so I wasn't completely sure how he was doing.

His and Alice's behavior have been nagging me to find out what was up with them, but for all I know it's not my place.

He blinked a few times and a smile grin replaced his frown, though I couldn't tell if he meant it. "Yeah," he turned his head to face forward and watched as Rose rolled past his and started down the driveway, "I'm fine. Jut got a lot on my mind."

"You always got things going on in your mind, don't you?" I joked trying to lighten up the tension I could feel starting to form.

He glanced at me side ways and the corner of his mouth turned up. I felt my heart pick up a few beats; he looked so sexy when he looked at me like that.

He snickered, "Yeah, something like that." He swiftly pulled back and followed Rose down the drive. We were silent for a few moments while I took in the interior of the car. Most of it was black and silver, but the headboard was made of a dark polished cherry wood and I ran my hand across the smooth surface.

"You like?" Edward asked, breaking the silence between us as we pulled out onto the main rode.

I thought about it for a second before I answered. "It is a very nice car, but not really my style. I'd go with something a little classier and something I wouldn't be afraid to damage. What kind of car is this anyway?"

"An Aston Martin. What do you mean that you wouldn't be afraid to damage?" His brow pulled together and he looks so cute when he was confused.

I turned my head to look out my window to hide my grin and blush. "It's just that if I were to drive a car like this, I'd probably go fifteen miles an hour every time I drove it because of fear I'd crash or something. I'd want a more… steady car." I signed. "Though, I've never had enough money to get one so I'm not really educated in the type I would get."

I snuck a glance at him from the corner of my eye. What I saw confused me. It kind of looked like he was trying to concentrate on two things at once with his eyes full of sadness while his jaw was stiff with tension.

Another few minutes pasted in stressed filled silence as I stared pointy out my window and watched the blur of trees pass by. That's all there seemed to be out here. We were still on a lengthily rode and only other sign of civilization I had seen were some field of electrical towers with a small house on the property. I was pretty sure I saw an old man sitting on a chair in the front yard, but that could have easily been a scarecrow.

I could feel my nerves starting to settle in. There are obviously going to be people at this school, but I have no idea how they going to be. I may be accepted by the Cullens but the other students are a whole different story, especially if rumors have gotten around like last time.

God, why am I thinking back to this? It'll just get me frustrated and angry. I gritted my teeth together and try to think of other things. Why can't we just get there already, it's been – I looked at the clock – eight minutes, damn it.

"How did you afford to live on your own with out your father?" Hearing Edward's voice startled me and my head quickly snapped in his direction, eyes wide. He was still staring straight ahead but I could now tell that some of his tension from before was gone.

Then my mind catches up with his question and I felt my face flush with guilt and humiliation.

I quickly let my hair fall in front of my face, but not before I saw his jaw tense again. This is something I do not want to talk about or even think about. This was a question I was hoping could stay unanswered and unasked.

It was this that brought on the rumors and back at home; rumors and action I hoped would stay back there.

"Bella?" I peered at him through the pieces of my hair and saw that he was looking at me with confusion again.

"Um, well I mostly just took the money left in Charlie's old back account." I decided to give most of the truth.

"Mostly?" I could hear the suspicion in his voice. This made me a little frustrated with him; even through I know it was irrational to be irked at him, did he have to know every piece of information?

"Are we almost at school?" I asked him trying to distract him and not look in his eyes.

He studied me for a moment, and I could feel the weigh of his stare into the side of my head. "Yeah, it's right down the road." He turned his head to face the road again. "But Bella did you have a job or-"

"So how long have you guys been going to this school? Actually how long have you guys been living at the house? I mean, you couldn't have been continuously going to the school all these years, people would get suspicious." I desperately didn't want to enter this territory. It's something in my past; I don't want to relive it.

He was silent for another moment but then signed deeply. "We've been here for a little over seventy years. As for school, we went for three year when we all got here, waited ten years and attended a school in Seattle. Then, waited another twenty years and went back here. It continued like that. We've been lucky to have not run into any that remember us. And besides," he looked at me with a slight smile, though it was as if the smile could speak and it said 'I'll pretend not to notice you were avoiding the subject' "if there was anyone that got suspicious of us I could easily pick it up."

Just as he was finishing and big sign saying "Forks High" came into view and to my left I could see the layout and all of its different buildings. More silence fell and I couldn't help but notice that there has been a lot of tension filled minutes between us which has me becoming even more confused considering we got a long so well yesterday.

Edward pulled into the parking lot and into a space right next to Rose. I watched as some of the student wandered outside the different buildings. Over to my right I saw a bunch of wooden tables and benches where a group of girls we sitting talking to each other is hushed whispered, looking in the direction of the Cullen's cars.

I was suddenly stuck with the curiosity of the Cullen's static at the school. Did they interact with others? Were they considered popular? How would people react when they saw me with them?

I knew for a fact that the windows on this car were tinted when I saw then from the outside so I doubt whoever is looking this way can tell I'm in the car. I guess this'll be quiet the surprise to people.

My nerves from earlier suddenly seem to multiply and my palms start to sweat. As if being new wasn't enough and the possibility that rumors have gotten around about me, who was I to be hanging around with the Cullens. I pray that it won't make a difference but I have a feel that this could impact me in dramatic ways.

"Bella, are you okay?" I felt the cold hand settle hesitantly a top mine that was without my knowledge gripping the side of the set for dear life. I turn to look at Edward whose face looks concerned, worry, and confused. Well basically the same emotion I've seen throughout the whole day but without the tension. I'm starting to think he's bipolar… then again I guess I'd be pretty moody if I heard a butch of voices in my head.

The thought brings a smile to my face and I laugh a little breathlessly and I watch over his face. His wonderful face… man there is something wrong with me today.

So cue the confusion, the look on his face tells me the word crazy just passed through his mind, and he may not have been the only one to think it. The others are probably wondering what the hell is wrong with me too.

"Is something funny?" he asked, his brow pulling together.

I quickly shook my head, still smiling a little. "No sorry. It was just something I was thinking about. And yes I'm okay I was just a little nervous." I took my other hand and place it atop his that was on mine.

I thought I saw his golden eyes darken for a second but he then took his hand back and looked out the window. "Penny for a thought?" he asked timidly, looking at me in a shy way that made my heart increase speed and the last of the tension that had coated the air thinned.

I gave him a fake mocking look and signed, smirking at him. "Sorry but you're going to need a lot of pennies." He chuckled, and smiled expectantly at me.

I signed again and looked out the window at the table of girls that were still sitting there. Some with slightly confused faces looking this way.

"I was just wondering what people would think when they saw me." Which wasn't a lie. I turned to look at his reaction and by the look on his face this wasn't what he had been expecting to hear.

He then shook his head and smiled at me. "You're fine Bella, perfect the way you are. Let them think what they want, you shouldn't care what they think." His smile then dropped. "Unless you really do care what they think about you."

Before I could answer there was a sudden tap at Edward's window and I saw Rosalie standing there with an annoyed expression on her face. "Oh, come on you two. The bells going to ring and your conversation is a bore. Get out." She rolled her eyes and with that she walked back to the side walk where the others stood.

Edward turned back to me with a sour expression on his face. He was about to say something but I cut in.

"No, Edward, I'm far from perfect but your right." I laughed lightly as my hand gripped the car door and started to open it. "I shouldn't care what others think. And besides I'm not the one who's going to have to listen to it all day." I smiled sweetly at him and stepped out of the car.

The air was damp with moisture as I stepped outside and a gust of wind blow into my face. I heard Edward open his door and looked over at him but he wasn't looking at me. I followed his gaze and it landed on the table that was surrounded by the group of girls.

As I looked at them now I saw that they were indeed looking at me with a mixture of surprise, curiosity, and anger from there faces.

I looked away, not sure I want to know why they reacted in such a way. I made my way over to the rest of them. "Hey," I said standing beside Alice, "sorry about that."

Alice took my hand and smile sweetly at me. "No problem. Come on I'll take you to the office to get your schedule. Maybe we'll be in some of the same classes together." She pulled me past Jasper who was looking at Edward with a weird expression.

"You guys should start to head off to class." Alice said to the others. They all turned to stare at her and nodded, except for Edward who still seemed to be watching the table full of girls. Alice continued to pull me in the opposite direction of the table towards a small brick building.

"Bro, you okay?" I heard Jasper ask from behind, I don't know if Edward replied. We were too far away.

"So Bella were you okay with Edward in the car?" Alice asks trying to sound casual but there was an edge in her voice. I'm pretty sure she heard all of our conversation. Wouldn't she have noticed if Edward was okay? Though, we did have some awkward moments in the car.

"He was fine Alice." I asked observing the brick building in front of me that said 'Guidance Office' on the window. Then I remembered something. "But Alice he seemed to have been thinking about something other then what we were talking about. I mean he was continuously tense and try to keep from coming in contact with me." I ranted as I thought back to his hesitant hand touch.

Then something dawned on me. "Oh, Alice I should know that you guys have trouble being around humans. I mean you guys are probably having a struggle being around them in school but now you live with one." I planted my feet when she still had yet to say a word. She stopped too and turned to look at me.

"Is it me Alice? Am I what is causing all this tension to build?" I pleaded with her my voice in a whisper.

Then she smiled at me. A genuine, loving smile that took my breath away with how inhumanly beautiful she looked.

"Bella, we've been around humans long enough to have gotten use to being around them. You have no right to blame yourself for anything." She squeezed my hand with hers. "And thanks for telling me about Edward." She just stared at me for a moment as if looking for some unseen message on my face. "Also don't worry about Edward. He's just being his normal uptight self," she giggled, but for some reason I thought there were other meaning behind her words.

"Come on the bell's going to ring in exactly four minutes and forty-two seconds." She started to pull me up the stairs and through the door of the office. Though, it still unsettled me that she had not denied me that I was the one causing the tension that seems to just keep building up.

Xo..:O:..oX

After Alice and I went and got my schedule from the office the bell rang moments later. The woman behind the service desk, Mrs. Cope, handed us some late passes for our fist class. Turns out me and Alice have the same first period and second and third… Do you see a pattern here?

The only ones she's not with me are seventh and eighth period, biology and English.

As we made our way to building three for world history I could tell that Alice had a lot on her mind. She continuously seemed to be off in her own little world with eyes so far gone I felt as if she herself were miles away, only leaving her emotionless body walking next to me.

This troubled me deeply. I've gotten use to the Alice that is so full of life and energy… this isn't her. I don't know what it is that she has her mind so consumed in but I'm determined to find out.

I spotted our building and Alice suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me quick toward the down.

"Wow, Alice, not all of us have super speed." She smiled and rolled her eyes at me. Now I'm starting to thing this whole family may be bipolar.

We got to the door and Alice quickly pushed it open. I was greeted with a burst of warm air and the sound of ruffling paper. The room fell very quiet, and I watched as all the eyes in the room shifted towards up. I felt a light bush take over my cheeks and looked down at the weathered floor.

"Miss Cullen, it's nice of you to join us. And who do we have here?" I knew he was referring to me so I looked up and at him.

Alice let the door shut behind us and smiled innocently at the teacher. "Well this is my friend Isabella Swan and she is new in town." The teacher looked over me and then down at his desk.

"Ah yes I was expecting a next student today." He looked back up at me. "Well Isabella, why don't you come here and introduce yourself to the class."

I turned to Alice and she gave me an apologetic look and started her way to an empty desk. It was at that moment I also noticed that Jasper occupied that one right next to hers.

Might as well get this over with. I took a few steps to the center of the room and spoke lightly. "Well my name is Isabella, but you all can call me Bella. I'm from Phoenix, Arizona, and" – I live in a house full of vampires – "I'm looking forward to living here." I smiled timidly and make my way to the empty desk in front of Alice.

I could feel several eyes on me and it made the already multiplied nerves in my stomach double.

"Okay students lets get back to the lesson. Welcome to class Bella." He nodded my way and turned back to the board and continued his speech.

A whisper seemed to float around the classroom and people mumbled behind other's ears and eyes incessantly looking my way.

What were they saying? Was it about me? About the Cullens? Have rumors leaked? Am I going to have to live through Hell again with the hurtful words of other's? I have no idea.

I looked over my shoulder at Alice who seemed to be glaring at a girl two rounds ahead with curly blond hair.

_Let them think what they want; you shouldn't care what they think._ Edward's words repeated in my head, over and over trying to block the hushed words and endless glances my way. I shouldn't let them know if there whispers affect me.

_Unless you really do care what they think about you._ Do I really care what they think about me?

No.

I only care what you think when they think about me.

At that moment, as I stare straight ahead and avoided all that is going on around me, I didn't really care what they saw or if rumors had spread or what they saw in me.

_You're fine Bella, perfect the way you are._ That's all I care about.

______________________________________________________________________________

*SO, tell me what you think!

I love to hear from all of you!

What do you think is up with Edward? What are the rumors Bella doesn't want to spread? What happened to Alice's pep?

I love to know your thoughts!!! Please **Review**!! If you do I'll give you a preview for next chapter!*


End file.
